Los nuevos Cullen
by xiviam
Summary: La vida de Los Cullen despues del enfrentamiento con lo Vulturis es todo menos tranquila, a nuestros vampiros les espera muchas aventuras y nuevos personajes.
1. Capítulo 1

Alguno de los personajes y el origen de la trama son de propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la escritora de este fanfic cambio un poco la personalidad de alguno de los personajes pero esto no afecta la trama original de crepúsculo.

 **Capítulo 1: Después de la guerra, la desolación.**

Unos meses después del encuentro con lo Vulturis, la mansión Cullen estaba tan tranquila que los días se estaban volviendo monótonos, al punto de ser aburridos. Todos se sentían un poco vacíos, tal vez era la falta de actividad o el no saber que va pasar mañana.

Así que era de esperarse que nuestros Cullen buscaran desesperadamente una forma de llenar un vacío que cada vez era más grande; los únicos con una especie de meta o propósito, eran Edward, Bella y Renesme. Nessie era tan solo una niña, a pesar de crecer de una forma anormal, necesitaba de sus etapas y en una casa llena de gente eternamente adulta, no podría; no se le podía confiar todo al moldeable Jacob, que hacía de papa, hermano y amigo. Esta situación era incomoda, por lo que Edward llevo a su familia aun lugar más poblado, el lugar elegido fue Chicago; donde la hibrida pudo desarrollar su acelerada niñez.

Rose y Emmett se enfocaron en su vida en pareja, ya habían involucrado lo suficiente en la vida de otras personas, y este era el momento perfecto; no me mal interpreten, eran felices ayudando a los que amaban; pero necesitaban un momento para ellos. Este momento aria lugar en la isla Esme, donde darían rienda suelta a su loco amor; no obstante, nada fue como lo dictaba el plan; su viaje estuvo lleno de momentos tensos, de largos silencios incomodos y noche heladas. No era un simple problema de pareja, los cuales a todas las parejas les ocurre en algún momento; no, este problema era por un secreto de nuestro querido Emmett, que a pesar de ser un hombre se destaca por tomar su vida a la ligera, tenía un problema serio que no le dejaba tranquilo, ni siquiera él sabía lo que le pasaba; pero era algo que descubriría poco a poco.

En cuanto a los que restaban en la mansión, todo seguía en su curso normal, cada uno tenía su ritual y su espacio; pero ya no era lo mismo, faltaba ruido, la mansión estaba muy tranquila y callada. Carlisle extrañaba las constantes peleas de Rosalie y Jacob, las bromas mal intencionadas de Emmett y los intentos fallidos de Alice por cambiar el estilo de Bella.

El doctor Cullen ya no soportaba este sentimiento de vacío, y creyó que reuniendo a los otros miembros de la familia sería capaz de llenar ese vacío. Los primeros en acudir al llamado fueron Rosalie y Emmett, Carlisle tenía la esperanza que el sentimiento de vacío comenzase a llenarse, pero todo seguía igual o incluso peor; ya no había tanto silencio, pero los sonidos que se oían no eran risas ni mucho menos, eran fuertes discusiones de la pareja recién llegada. Al parecer algo estaba interfiriendo en esta; hasta ese entonces, inseparable pareja.

Entonces una idea llego a la mente del doctor, tal vez la pequeña e inocente Ness lograría apaciguar los problemas de Rose y Emmett, así que le pidió a Edward a regresar; para suerte para el más antiguo de los Cullen, la idea de regresar ya había pasado por la mente del pianista. Llegaron pocos días después del llamado de Carlisle.


	2. Capítulo 2

"Hola a todos, antes de traerles un nuevo capítulo les tengo que entregar unos mensajes de utilidad pública:

1\. la abreviación de L.N.S.L significa "La noche sin luna". Esperamos que pronto esta niña tenga un nombre más corto, por favor Drácula escucha nuestras plegarias

2\. Alguno de los personajes y el origen de la trama son de propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la escritora de este fanfic cambio un poco la personalidad de alguno de los personajes pero esto no afecta la trama original de crepúsculo."

Capítulo 2: " _El Regreso de Ness"_

Habían pasado exactamente 4 años desde que se fueron a Chicago, pero después de esta larga espera ya estaba en casa; Renesme estaba enorme, ya era toda una señorita. A pesar de sus 5 años biológicos aparentaba 15 años físicos y unos muy maduros 18 años psicológicos; era recátala, preciosa y madura más incluso que sus propios padres.

La mansión comenzaba a volver a estar llena de ruidos y alegrías cosa que llenaba de justo a los Cullen; y a pesar de que también se sentía más feliz el Doctor seguía habiendo algo que le faltaba. Por suerte las discusiones de Emmett y Rosalie cesaron, pero la tensión en la pareja seguía ahí, Rose se distraía con cuidar a Nessie y salir con las chicas y por su parte Emmett seguía teniendo misteriosas salidas nocturnas, pero ya no era tan notorio.

Como siempre en esta emblemática familia tiene que haber aunque sea un pequeño problema, la pequeña Ness que estaba creciendo también creció en otro sentido, sus sentimientos e intereses comenzaron a cambiar y en especial a lo que se refiere al amor y a Jacob.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3:" _Los Sentimientos de Ness"_

Renesme estaba llena de sentimientos confusos que la abrumaban, su mejor amigo en el mundo le creaba un montón de mariposas en el estómago y ponía todo su mundo de cabeza, solo bastaba que supiera que el metamorfo estaba cerca para que la sangre le subiera a las mejillas y sus mente se llenara de pensamientos poco aceptable por su padre. Pero a pesar de que su cara pareciese un tomate cada vez que Jake se le acercaba y aun así este no lo notaba por lo que a la joven hibrida se le hacia una grieta más grande en el corazón.

Por Nessie:

No sé qué ocurre con este cuerpo tonto, ¿Por qué cada vez que Jacob se acerca con esa sonrisa perfecta y eso ojos hermosos (Xivi: a la vista alguien con el mal de Jake) mis pierna se vuelven goma? Es que no lo logro entender si tan solo a un año me daba exactamente lo mismo como se veía sin polera, su muy marcados abdominales, su amplia espalda y ese tono perfectamente bronceado… ya basta Renesme que tu padre te podría oír, pero ¿cómo evitarlo? Si cada vez que me sonríe mi ritmo cardiaco se dispara a las nubes.

Lo peor de todo es que aun cuando era muy obvia el estúpido de Jacob Black no notaba mis sentimientos, sin que esto bastara estaba pasando por los típicos cambios hormonales de adolecente; no soportaba que mi papa me reprendiera por mis pensamientos, después de todo son mis sentimientos ¿No? Acaso ni n mi mente tengo privacidad. La mayor parte del día la pasaba o boba por Jake o discutiendo con mi padre por sus frasecitas como: _"controla esos pensamientos señorita", "si tu madre te oyese"_ entre otras.

Una mañana desperté recargada de energías positivas, algo raro últimamente, ya que muchas noches no dormía y cuando por fin lograba conciliaba el sueño las pesadillas atacaban mi mente, odio haber enredado el mal sueño de mi madre. A pesar de todo esa noche dormí como una bebe y desperté fresca como lechuga (Xivi: (babeando) ñam-ñam. Blacky: Xivi no es comida es Ness), me di una larga ducha para regalar mis músculos, me puse el atuendo elegido por tía Alice y salí en dirección al instituto ignorando los llamados de mamá y mi abuelita Esme por mi desayuno; ignore todas las clases, después de todo yo ya sabía esas cosa y más. Finalmente fingí un terrible dolor de estómago para irme antes a casa, aunque ir a casa no estaba precisamente en mis planes; subí al auto que mi papá me había obligado usar para mi seguridad, si señores el regreso del auto brindado, y lo peor es que mi madre lo apoya; en fin solo podía haber una persona en el mundo que podía desconectar mi cabeza de las sobre protecciones excesivas de mis padres y esta locas hormonas, y esa persona era mi Lobito de pelaje rojizo. El plan era pasar toda la tarde a la orilla de la playa y jugar con las olas como lo hacíamos antes de irnos a Chicago.

Salí en mi auto pisando el acelerador a fondo hoy no podía perder ni un solo minuto; estacione el auto cerca de la casa de Billy, quería darle una sorpresa a Mi Jake; espera un momento dije mi Jake (Xivi: no señorita todos oímos claramente), ya está bien lo admito es mi Jake y de nadie más; Salí sigilosamente hacia la playa, por lo general estaba ahí con el resto de la manada, tenía que tapar mi boca para que no se escaparan las risas nerviosas.

Cuando estaba a unos metros de la costa mis ojos vieron mi peor pesadilla, Jacob estaba besando a Leah, no me pregunten quien besaba a quien mi mente se borró completamente, si vista se nublo con lágrimas que amenazaban con salir; quería salir de ahí, borra los últimos momentos de mi vida, arrancar a Jacob Black de mi mente y corazón, pero mis estúpidas piernas no respondían, parecían de gelatina todo mi cuerpo temblaba, y mi corazón estaba lleno de odio, rabia, decepción y aun cuando mis propios ojo vieron ese maldito beso aún quedaba un inmenso amor hacia él. Mis piernas solo respondieron cuando Jacob se volteó y me vio con el alma destrozada, en su rostro se reflejaba el dolor que había en el mío, Salí en dirección al bosque, al diablo con el auto después alguno de mis tíos lo vendría a buscar, solo quería llegar a mi casa y llorar, y llorar hasta que no quedara ninguna lagrima en mi organismo, pero eso si estas serían las ultimas lagrimas que derramaría por ese estúpido Chucho (Xivi: lamento decirte mi joven Ness, que vendrán muchas lágrimas, muchas más. Blackie: Xivi dale un respiro)

Oía los gritos de Jake que me llamaban desesperadamente, sus escusas tontas que no quería oír quería estar sola; entre como un rayo a mi habitación, todos se encontraban en la mansión (Xivi: PD. La casa de Edward y Bella esta en remodelación) mis llantos no pasaban desapercibido, mi familia como siempre se preocupó por mí, mi madre golpeaba la puerta para que le abriese y mis tíos decían cosas estúpidas como _"ahora ¿a quién matamos?", "tu dime y yo lo mato";_ y poco después llego Jacob, los insultos de mis tíos y mis padres no tardaron en llegar.

Rosalie: (furiosa) _"Mira estúpido perrucho, sal por donde viniste antes que te arranque la cabeza"_

Jacob: "Perdóname rubia, pero hoy no se puede si quieres mañana encantado, (hacia Bella) por favor Bella déjame hablar con ella, Edward sabe que es todo un mal entendido. Vamos sanguijuela dile (suplicante)

Bella: "Escúchame bien Jacob Black (énfasis en el nombre) yo podía aceptar lo de la imprimación, pero que hagas sufrir a mi hija, eso jamás. Así que es mejor que saque tu apestoso trasero de aquí antes que te lo muela a patadas" (furiosa)

Al oír todos los insultos que habían hacia Jake, Salí de mi habitación como alma que la lleva el diablo; salte las escaleras y me lancé contra mi mamá que estaba a punto de morder el cuello de Jacob, no me importaba que me partiera el corazón y que siempre me tratara como su hermana pequeña; yo lo amaba, lo amo y lo amare por toda la eternidad, y si algo le llegase a suceder mi vida se iría con él. Lance a mi madre por la ventana (Xivi: creo que Esme no estará muy contenta) con ayuda de mi fuerza vampírica, me coloque frente de Jacob como escudo y de mi interior salió un fuerte gruñido en señal de amenaza.

Renesme: (con la voz entre cortada) "¡Ya basta!, déjenlo tranquilo, no es culpa suya de que no me ame como yo lo amo, (viendo a Jake) lo amo más que a mi vida y es por esta razón que no me importa que este o no con migo; con que sea feliz me basta. (Hacia su familia) Así que si lo lastiman me estarán lastimando a mí también (todos asintieron apenados) Eso sí (girando hacia Jacob) me hubiese encantado oír eso de tu boca, se supone que soy tu mejor amiga." (Llorando)

Jacob: (llorando abrasa a Ness) "Perdón, perdón; te lo juro Nessie todo es un mal ente…"(es interrumpido por una cachetada de Renesme (Xivi: la cosa se está poniendo tensa))

Renesme: (ante un perplejo lobo) "No quiero explicaciones, ni mucho menos, es tu vida y son tus decisiones, y yo las respeto; te ruego que respetes la mías" (sale corriendo en dirección al bosque)

Ya no lo soportaba más, la culpa que reflejaba sus ojos me rompía el corazón, ¿Por qué me tiene que afectar tanto?, odio el día en que me enamore de ese Lobo; corrí hacia donde mi piernas me llevaban; no importaba el rumbo, solo importaba alegarme de él. Sin embargo, yo tenía muy claro que podía llegar a China y Jacob tarde o temprano me hallaría; al llegar a un claro me senté en un tronco para ahorrarle trabajo, abrace mis rodilla, hundí mi cabeza entre ellas y deje que mis lágrimas cayeran como cascada por mis mejillas; que irónico ¿No?, yo que había prometido nunca más llorar por Jake (Xivi: te lo dije)

Cuando comenzaba a perder las esperanza de que alguien viniera por mi unos cálidos brazos me rodearon y me acunaron suavemente, por un momento baje la guardia; pero cuando regrese en si trate de zafarme de ellos y él me apretaba más contra su pecho.

Renesme: (furiosa) "Estúpido, imbécil, idiota, grandulón exijo que me sueltes"

Jacob: (tranquilo y sereno) "No, hasta que me creas"

Renesme: (aun furiosa) "No te creo nada"

Jacob: "Entonces no te soltare nunca"

Renesme: "Me suelta a la de ya, por las buenas o por las malas" (comienza a golpear y arañar a Jake)

Jacob: (tomando las manos de Ness) "Al parecer voy a tener que sacar la artillería pesada" (la besa)

¡Ay!, por Drácula, ese beso me llevo al cielo en un segundo, al principio entre en shock y no correspondí el beso, sin embargo apenas regrese al planeta tierra le devolví el beso de manera exigente y desesperada (Xivi: bloqueo horario de protección al menor). Nuestros besos subían de nivel de manera impresionante, por suerte Jacob tiene control sobre sus hormonas como para detenernos a tiempo.

Jacob: (con la respiración entrecortada) "Nessie, mi amor… hay que esperar" (apartándola) "todo a su tiempo…"

Renesme: (apenada) "tienes razón, perdón que vergüenza" (muy sonrojada (Xivi: el regreso del Sr. Tomato))

Jacob: (la besa de manera sorpresiva) "Amo sus sonrojos"

Renesme: (coqueta) "¿Solo mis ojos?

Jacob: "Ni siquiera lo pienses, te quiero entera"

Es necesario que describa cada momento que pasamos esa tarde, si con decir que fue la tarde más mágica de mi vida, amo cada minuto de esa tarde, no saben cuánto le agradezco a Leah que haya besado a mi novio (Xivi: eso es por fuera y por dentro "muere bitch, muere"), ¿Pueden creer?... mi Novio, ahora sí que es Mi Jake…

Pasamos toda la tarde entre besos, "te quiero" y caricias… sin saber que exactamente en la cabaña (Xivi: y ¿De dónde salió esta cabaña? Blackie: la magia de la televisión) que estaba al lado del claro se encontraba uno de los más temibles Vampiros.


	4. Capítulo 4

Alguno de los personajes y el origen de la trama son de propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la escritora de este fanfic cambio un poco la personalidad de alguno de los personajes pero esto no afecta la trama original de crepúsculo.

Capítulo 4: La noche sin luna parte 1. "La cabaña"

Después de una mágica tarde nuestra pareja prende el viaje de regreso a la casa de los Cullen, se les había hecho bastante noche ya estaba por ser media noche (Xivi: como que bastante es poco) Sin embargo no saben que en su camino encontraran una de las más negras pesadillas.

Por Jacob:

Comencé la marcha con mi chica bajo el brazo (Xivi: Por Drácula que alguien saque a esa niña de ese lugar), oficialmente es mi chica, es mi novia; hoy casi mato a Leah cuando me tomo por sorpresa y me dio ese beso, besa horrible; tal vez así se sintió Bella cuando la bese, sí que tenía merecido ese puñetazo en la cara. Es lo mejor del mundo sentir a mi Ness acurrucarse en mi pecho, pero era hora de irnos, a pesar de querer quedarme así toda mi vida, si no llegábamos a la mansión Cullen antes que anocheciera el chupasangre y Bella me arrancarían la cabeza.

Al internarnos en el bosque pasamos cerca de una cabaña vieja, sucia, demacrada y que parecía que se iba a caer a pedazos, la veía extraño ¿Quién rayos podría haber vivido ahí para que esa casa terminara así?

Renesme: "Esa es la cabaña que Esme trato de darles a tío oso y a tía Rosalie, pero como podrás ver no duro mucho"

Jacob: (sorprendido) "¡Wou!, y la rubia se atreve a decirme bestia a mi"

Renesme: (risa) "Tienes mucha razón"

Era 100% seguro que en esa cabaña no había un alma hace años, por lo cual lo más escalofriante fue oír una cadenas, instintivamente tome una posición de ataque y me situé frente a Nessie usando mi cuerpo como escudo para ella.

Renesme: (temerosa) "Jake no huele a nada, ¿Qué crees que sea?"

Jacob: "no se cariño, pero sea lo que sea se arrepentirá de asustar a mi chica" (Xivi: ¡uy! El sarnocito se enojó…. Frase garantía de Inuyasha)

Renesme: "Jacob, amor por favor ve como humano, algo me dice que no es una mala presencia"

Jacob: "Esta bien, pero apenas vea que estas en peligro no seré muy amistoso con lo que sea que este haya dentro"

No se cómo logramos abrir una muy destruida puerta, todo estaba lleno de polvo y humedad; un olor putrefacto llenaba todo el aire, el suelo estaba cubierto de huesos y le rogaba a la luna llena que fuesen de caballo o de algún otro animal y no de personas, ¿Y qué demonios fue la cosa que hizo esto?

Entre tratando de no pisar toda la mugre que cubría el suelo, ríanse si quieren pero parecía una bailarina de ballet (Xivi: hay no santo colmillo borra esa imagen de mi mente); la hermosa melodía de la risa de Ness era lo único que lograba relajar mis músculos en este momento.

Renesme: (carcajadas) "Ay amor que gracioso te ves"

Jacob: (enojo fingido) "¿Cómo puedes reírte en un momento así?

Renesme: (entra y besa al lobo) "Amor mío, junto a ti nunca siento miedo"

Como amo a esta mujer, a pesar de las ganas de besarla como si no hubiese un mañana, era necesario que descubriéramos que era o quien era el que había hecho este desastre. Un sonido de cadenas arrastrándose, Ness salto a mis brazos de un brinco y temblaba como un cachorrito.

Renesme: (asustada) ¿Qué rayos es eso?

Jacob: "Tranquila solo tiene que ser el viento"

Si solo el viento, Jacob repítete eso hasta que te lo creas si me estoy muriendo de miedo, ni los chupasangre reales lograron acusarme tal terror como ese ser desconocido; instantáneamente oculte a Renesme detrás de mi espalda y ella obedeció mi orden silenciosa sin protestas, pobrecita estaba igual o más asustada que yo.

Renesme: "Jacob esos de allá (apuntando a unos cadáveres de puma), son frescos"

Jacob: (olisqueando) "Si tienes razón, no deben tener más de unas cuantas horas de muerto"

Renesme: "Eso quiere decir que en definitiva es un vampiro"

Jacob: "De eso no hay duda, pero… (Confundido) ¡¿Por qué rayos no huele a nada?!"

Renesme: "no sé, tal vez es algún tipo de ¿don?"

Don o lo que sea, si es una sanguijuela no es bienvenida en este bosque, esto es territorio de los lobos y los únicos vampiros que tienen permitido son los Cullen.

Renesme: "¿Y si es un amigo de Carlisle?"

Jacob: "En estos lados del territorio ¿No creo?

Una sombra atravesó la especie de sala en la que nos encontrábamos a velocidad vampírica y con la gracia de un felino; definitivamente era un vampira, ya que el asqueroso olor a sanguijuela azotó contra mi nariz, y sumándose a que era vampiro también era un neófito. La figura se ocultó detrás de una especie de cortinas muy maltratadas y nos veía con una especie de retorcida curiosidad, con sus uñas rasgo el vidrio de una ventana y las paredes creando un sonido insoportable, aun mas para nuestros sensibles oídos.

Renesme: (tapando sus oído) "Por un demonio, ¿Por qué rayos haces eso?"

S.D (Xivi: de esta manera reconoceremos a un ser desconocido que aún no tiene nombre): "Es mi sello, esto oían mis victimas antes de ser destrozados por mis garra"

Jacob: (enojado) "¿Qué haces aquí?"

S.D: (sarcasmo) "Relájate, que no me justa la comida con sabor a perro mojado"

Jacob: (gruñido) "No eres bienvenido en estos territorios"

S.D: (sarcasmo) "Mi más sinceras disculpas saco de pulgas"

Jacob: (risa fingida) "Eres bueno con los insultos, ¿Cómo serás en el momento de los hechos?

S.D: (saliendo de las sombras) "Me alagas, pero no me ensucio la manos con perros falderos"

Salió de su escondite dejando ver su cuerpo, ya no una simple silueta; tenía un cuerpo realmente envidiable, para ser sincero era mucho mejor que el de la rubia; sin embargo su piel era mucho más pálida que la de los Cullen, los harapos que usaba como ropa cubrían justo lo necesario; su cabello era de un negro más oscuro que la noche, su flequillo cubría totalmente su ojo izquierdo y sus labios eran oscuros.

Renesme: (ante poniéndose a la posible pelea) "Tal vez no sabía que este era territorio de los lobos Jacob, seguramente solo se quedó para pasar la noche"

S.D: "No tenía ni idea que estaba en el territorio de los chuchos, pero no estoy solo por la noche al parecer la seguridad de esta parte del bosque es pésima, estoy aquí hace más de un mes" (risa sarcástica)

Jacob: (Sorprendido) "¿Y cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

S.D: "¿Conocen a Emmett Cullen? (asintieron) pues él es mi padre y me trajo a este basural" (asqueada)

Renesme: (chillando) "¡Jake tengo una prima!"

S.D: (tapando sus oídos) "¡Baja el volumen casi vampira! Yo no soy nada tuyo"

Jacob: (gruñido) "No le hables así"

S.D: "No tirites tanto Chiguagua, (sonrisa malvada) ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?

Jacob: "Ya quisieras"

S.D: "Entonces ven demuestra tu poder Chucho"

Jacob: "Sus deseos son órdenes"

Deje que mis temblores se apoderaban de mi cuerpo, sin antes apartar a Nessie lo suficiente como para no lastimarla y entre en fase; me lance sobre la neófita, mi objetivo era que se fuera lo más lejos de estas tierras, la destrozaría, pero es hija de Emmett; si hacia eso estoy seguro que Renesme me odiaría y la rubia me arrancaría la cabeza por hacer sufrir a su esposo. Definitivamente matarla no era una opción, sin embargo al parecer era la opción de la escalofriante chica; al momento que me descuide solo un poco ella salto directo a mi cuello.


	5. Capítulo 5

Alguno de los personajes y el origen de la trama son de propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la escritora de este fanfic cambio un poco la personalidad de alguno de los personajes pero esto no afecta la trama original de crepúsculo.

Capítulo 5: La noche sin luna. "La hija de Emmett"

Por S.D:

Que estúpido es este perrucho, es un idiota si cree que va poder estar cerca de ganarme; es solo es un saco de pulgas que solo sirve de adorno, tengo que admitir que la hibrida me da una pena enorme, pobrecita esta ciega; porque tiene que ser ciega para poder estar enamorada de esta cosa, voy a ser buena samaritana y la liberare del Chiguagueño.

Su sangre debe ser la más asquerosa que pudiera probar, pero le voy hacer el honor de morir a manos de "la noche sin luna", estoy segura que sus gritos no me complacerá como lo hacían los niños; aun puedo oír sus llantos y suplicas, el temor en los ojos de los adultos cuando la luna desaparecía en el cielo estrellado, dejando una oscuridad hermosa donde yo comenzaba un show digno de un rey. Esta vida no me había tratado ni con la más mínima compasión, entonces ¿Por qué razón tenía yo que ser compasiva con el resto?; mi padre nos abandonó a mi madre y a mí, casi mato a mi madre cuando nací, por ser una maldita hibrida como la cobriza que tenía al frente.

Ante el recuerdo la ponzoña ardió en mis venas, mi vista se volvió negra por la ira, lo único que quería era enterrar mis colmillos en el cuello de la hibrida y reventar la cabeza del apestoso. Me acerque a mi primera presa, la hibrida; pero al parecer quiere tomar su lugar.

Jacob: (lanzando a la noche sin luna contra la puerta)

La noche sin luna: (Risa maléfica) "Hay, el amor, el amor; que lindo el amor" (para en seco y ve a Jacob) "yo odio el amor"

Nessie: (Grito desesperado) ¡Jake!

La noche sin luna: "¡Ay!, cariño no te preocupes te guardo un poco"

Le destroce una costilla de solo un golpe, pero yo sabía que esto no era nada para él; estos animales se regeneraban de manera rápida y sencilla. Era realmente excitante ver su cara de dolor mientras ahogaba los aullidos de dolor para que la chica no lo escuchase; que bueno que pude conocer que era el amor de verdad antes de extinguirme. Cuando iba por el quinto golpe, la hibrida se lanzó sobre mí, pobrecita cree que podrá salvar a su mascota, que ternurita; lo único que va a sacar de esto es adelantar la hora de su muerte.

Renesme: (Enojada) "Maldita, déjalo tranquilo"

N.S.L (noche sin luna): "ay querida no seas estúpida, no estas a mi altura"

Renesme: (Asechando) "Linda no te confíes soy tan fuerte como un vampiro completo"

N.S.L: "Siento decirte que soy mucho más fuerte que un estúpido vampirucho"

No le di tiempo para procesarlo solo me lance a su cuello, nunca he probado sangre de hibrida debe ser deliciosa; cuando estaba con las manos en mi presa una sombra me empujo y otra tomo a la chica alejándola del "peligro".

Bella: (jalando a Renesme) "Vamos Nessie hay que salir de aquí, tienes que estar a salvo"

Renesme: (Desesperada) "¡Pero mamá!, ¡Jake!" (Saltando en los brazos de Bella) "Mamá déjame, Jacob está herido"

Bella: (Tratando de consolarla) "Tranquilízate Renesme es un licántropo, se recupera rápido" (viéndola a los ojos) "Jacob es fuerte, lo sé, no te preocupes"

Renesme: (abrazando a Bella) "¡¿Por qué mamá?!"

El montículo de pelo comenzó a retorcerse; la paliza que le había proporcionado solamente lo había atontado, si hubiera sido un humano fuerte ya estaría bien muerto. Cuando estaba por dar el golpe final al saco de pulgas, un vampiro cobrizo con cara de sufrido me lanzo contra un árbol, el cual se cayó en pedazos (Xivi: (saltando de alegría) Yupi leña).

N.S.L: (gruñendo) "¡Maldito!, metete en tu vida"

Edward: (posición de ataque) "Aléjate de aquí, ¿Quién rayos eres?"

N.S.L: "No le respondo a basura como tú"

Bella: (ataca a la noche sin luna) "¡Cierra la boca estúpida! (amenaza) no vuelvas a llamarlo así o sino"

N.S.L: "O si no ¡¿Qué?! No seas ridícula tu eres inferior a mi (hace una pausa y posa para Bella) solo mírame, me atacaste con toda tu fuerza, aun así no tengo ningún rasguño"

Bella: (vuelve a atacar) "Ahora veras de que soy capaz"

Que estúpidos son los vampiros de hoy en día, atacan a diestra y siniestra no tienen un orden; soy una amenaza para ellos y lo saben, el miedo se reflejan en sus ojos. Si no fuera por su naturaleza vampírica estarían temblando de miedo, sus patéticos intentos por defender a los que aman lo único que causaba en mi era risa.

N.S.L: (carcajada malvada) "Que gracioso como tratan de protegerlos, ¡Ay! Ternurita"

Renesme: (enfadada) "Deja a mi familia en paz" (se lanza sobre ella y comenzaron una pelea)

Tengo que admitir que la hibrida era un rival al menos decente, esquivo mucho de mis ataques, saltábamos por las copas de los árboles y nuestros ataques era dignos de la lucha libre; pero menos fingida y con golpes que realmente duelen. Cuando la pelea ya se estaba poniendo buena el estúpido sufrido salto a defender a la que creo que es su hija, y el muy maldito no se sabe defender solo, ¿Acaso no puede defenderse solo que tiene que llamar a su mujer?

Edward: "Acabemos con esté problemita"

Bella y la hibrida tomaban mis brazos, y Edward tomo mi cabeza; su intención era claramente acabar con mi existencia, cuando mi cabeza comenzaba a separarse de mi cuerpo, un gran vampiro de un solo golpe aparto al con cara de sufrido de mí. Obviamente sabía quién era, ¿Quién más que él? **Emmett, mi padre**.


	6. Capítulo 6

1\. Alguno de los personajes y el origen de la trama son de propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la escritora de este fanfic cambio un poco la personalidad de alguno de los personajes pero esto no afecta la trama original de crepúsculo.

Capítulo 6: "La noche sin luna ¿Hija de Rosalie?"

Por Rosalie:

Se fue mi amada sobrina seguida por el pulgoso; si ese estúpido perrucho le hiso algo juro por mis colmillos que le partiré vertebra por vertebra. Ya avanzada la tarde Alice y Edward intercambiaron miradas y de un momento a otro ya no estaban en la casa, no sabía que rayos pasaba, además Alice se había negado en decir palabra alguna sobre el asunto.

Emmett: "Alice podríamos hablar a solas"

Alice: "Claro, ven salgamos un rato"

Esto realmente es molesto, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía y desde que fuimos a Isla Esme Emmett no ha vuelto a ser el mismo; estoy segura que me oculta un secreto lo conozco más que yo misma. Trate de seguirlos y oír que era lo que tanto tenía que hablar, tal vez podría descubrir que es lo que tiene tan misterioso a mi esposo. Sin embargo apenas estuve a unos pasos de ellos y poder escuchar el gran secreto de los labios de Emmett, salió como alma que lleva el diablo en la misma dirección que se fue Renesme y el pulgoso, Carlisle y yo intercambiamos miradas completamente confundidos, para después interrogar con la mirada a Alice, la cual solo se encogió de hombros.

En un par de segundos ya estábamos todos detrás de Emmett que corría a toda velocidad, con una cara cargada de preocupación que realmente no entendía ¿Qué habrá sido lo que le dijo Alice para que este así?

En el trayecto pude reconocer el camino a una de las primeras casa que nos obsequió Esme, la que no dura más de una semana, siempre hemos sido una bestias y lo fuimos aún más en nuestros primeros años juntos.

Rosalie: "Emmett ¿Qué sucede?" (Emmett la ignora completamente)

Alice: "Realmente no tengo ni la menor idea, yo solamente le dije que Edward y Bella estaban defendiendo a Nessie de una neófita muy fuerte"

Carlisle: "¿Y es por esa razón que Emmett actúa tan extraño?"

Alice: "No lo creo, ya que yo le dije que Edward estaba por exterminarla y fue en ese momento en que perdió la cabeza"

Esme: (Preocupada) "Que extraño"

Cuando ya estábamos cerca de nuestra antigua cabaña el apestoso olor de chucho golpeo mi nariz con mayor intensidad de lo común lo que significa que estaba en fase, además de un olor a otro vampiro que no conocía por lo cual asumí que era la neófita que ataco a Mi sobrina.

Jacob estaba tirado inconsciente aun como lobo, Bella y Renesme la tenían tomada de los brazos inmovilizando a la neófita, y Edward comenzaba a separar la cabeza del cuerpo. Emmett completamente furioso alejo a Edward de ella utilizando toda su fuerza, no entendía porque la defendía, ¿Qué era lo que lo vinculaba con ella?

Bella: (Confundida) "Pero ¿Qué rayos te pasa Emmett? Te volviste loco"

Como respuesta mi esposo solamente le gruño y mostro sus colmillos de manera de amenaza, además de tomas una posición de ataque. Al ver que Emmett no daba alusiones de ceder decidí intervenir, antes de que hiciera daño a alguien y de paso a él mismo.

Rosalie: (Levemente molesta) "Emmett ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quién es ella?"

Emmett: (Extrañamente serio (Xivi: aún más si es Emmett)) "Ella es mi hija"

A todos se le cayó la quijada de la sorpresa, a todos menos a mí; por mi cabeza pasaban millones de recuerdos, ideas y teorías, solo podía ver vacíos y dudas que inundaban mi mente y mi razón. Está bien, yo sé que esto lo tengo que ver con mente fría, pero cuando es el amor de tu vida el que está involucrado en el problema; aun cuando soy un vampiro mi cordura se fue al diablo y me abalance encontrar de ella.

Desde luego que Emmett la defendió, después de todo es su padre y el instinto de alguna forma lo obliga ¿No? Por un momento al verlo tan sobre protector con ella, mi mente creo una hermosa fantasía donde ambos éramos sus padres, la acompañábamos en su graduación, los celos que tendría Emmett con su primer novio (Xivi: (sarcasmo) Como si eso fuera capaz de suceder algún día), los nervios en su boda (Xivi: Menos aun) y así envejecer juntos.

Con un sollozo en la garganta me acerque lentamente a ella, sin embargo Emmett seguía en poción de ataque y me impedía el paso, Jasper y Edward lo tomaron de los hombros y cuando intento oponerse Edward negó con la cabeza.

Edward: "Yo más que nadie se la necesidad que surge de proteger a nuestras hijas cuando hay una amenaza cerca, pero te puedo asegurar que Rose no es una"

Emmett se apartó lentamente dándome acceso a su hija, la cual no parecía atemorizada en lo absoluto, si no que todo lo contrario. Al tenerla frente de mi pude ver todos los rasgos que tenia de Emmett del humano como del vampiro; su musculatura pequeña pero poderosa, de seguro que es una muy fuerte vampira, por no decir la más fuerte al igual que su padre, su largo y sedoso cabello oscuro además de un cuerpo privilegiado.

Rosalie: "¡Ohh! Pequeña perdóname por ser tan tonta" (Abrazándola)

N.S.L: (Dejándose abrazar, pero no responde el abrazo) "…." (Apartándola) "Espera un momento ¿Por qué me estas abrazando y me ves como si fuera lo más lindo que han visto tus ojos?"

Rosalie: "Porque lo eres"

N.S.L: "Ya está bien, a ya tú con tus traumas; aun así, deberías odiarme… soy la hija de la ex o la amante de tu esposo"

Rosalie: (Tono maternal) "El pasado en el pasado, solo importa el ahora… y mi ahora es que mi esposo me dio una hermosa hija"


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7: Definitivamente el Chucho es un idiota.**

Por la Noche sin Luna:

Que extraño es este clan de disque vampiros, que se hacen llamar vegetarianos solo por beber sangre de animal; la sangre es siempre eso… sangre. Además de su intento de vivir como una familia feliz, cuando en realidad que en tan solo dos o tres años ya tenían más de cinco enfrentamiento con otros clanes ¿Quién con sus cinco sentidos llama a eso "La típica Familia _Feliz_ "?

En fin ya estoy involucrada con esta familia. Rosalie después de su acogedora y poco usual aceptación ante la hija de la amante de su esposo, mando a una diminuta vampira con cara de duende por ropa limpia y un poco más tapada; al parecer mis harapos y taparrabos no eran lo suficientemente apropiados para esta familia. Lo que la chica traía era definitivamente peor que esta familia, pude distinguir vestidos floridos y unos tacones realmente altos, era mi perdición.

Rose: "Es necesario cubrirte un poco más, además estoy segura que te quedaran divinos"

L.N.S.L: "ni de broma me pongo eso"

Me resistí a "esa" ropa, me escondí detrás de uno de los hermanos de Emmett, Edward, Rosalie se acercaba cada vez más a mí, pude ver como esta le hacia una seña para que se apartara

L.N.S.L: "Esta bien, me pondré ropa pero no esas cosas que trae ahí"

Emmett: "¿Y que más quieres ponerte? No sé cómo para que estés cómoda"

L.N.S.L: "En primer lugar nada de vestidos, ni tacones; en segundo lugar fuera los colores rosa, las flores y corazón (mueca de asco) mientras más oscura sea, mejor."

Alice: "Pero si tan solo eres una niñita, además eres tan bella que esta ropa multiplicara esa belleza."

L.N.S.L: (Sarcasmo) "Si claro lo que digas, pero nada en el mundo me lograra que yo me ponga algo como eso"

Esme: "Mejor cedemos a sus peticiones, después de todo es su ropa"

Primera persona en esta familia que me cae bien, ella si sabe lo que es espacio personal, como es la señora de la casa y es vista por todos los habitantes de esta como su madre, no pudieron hacer otra cosa que obedecer y buscar la ropa que yo pedía.

Alicia: (Frustrada) "Nadie en esta familia tiene sentido de la moda, la neófita es peor que Bella"

Bella: (Ofendida) "¡Oye!"

Renesme: "Mamá"

Bella: "Bueno tal vez solo tenga un poco de razón, pero solo un poco"

Todo el mundo comenzó a reírse como idiotas, el estúpido que tengo como padre estaba en el suelo sujetándose el estómago, como si el aire le faltase, por Drácula es un maldito vampiro, no tiene la necesidad de respirar. Use una cara tan fría que helaba hasta la medula con la frase "Cierren la boca Bola de Estúpidos" escrita por todos lados de mi rostro.

Jasper: (Con miedo) "Ella realmente asusta (Hacia Emmett) ¿Siempre es así?"

Emmett: "Si, y hoy es un día bueno"

Edward: (También con miedo) "No quiero saber cómo es un día malo"

Carlisle: "Esta bien, es un carácter muy bueno el que tiene, podrá ponerlos en orden (risita) sobre todo a ti Emmett"

Emmett: "Claro, espero que no me mate algún día"

Créeme estúpido padre, las ganas no me faltan para hacerlo pero es demasiado trabajo y ni muerta me ensucio las manos, bueno en teoría ya estoy muerta pero aun así que asco tocarlo. La enana bailarina llego con ropas más oscuras, un jeans color negro, una polera gris y unas converseconvers negras, creo que entendió a lo que refería.

L.N.S.L: "Al fin algo decente para vestirme (desvistiéndose)

Alice: "¡Espera un momento! No debes vestirte en frente de todos

Rosalie: "Ven aquí pequeña"

Bella: "Se nota que es hija de Emmett, impulsiva hasta los huesos"

Sinceramente no veo el problema de la situación solo somos un pedazo de carne y huesos, además no creo que tenga algo extraño que ellos nunca hayan visto. Esta familia es realmente rara y se extrañan de mí.

Mi nueva "Mamá sustituta" me cubrió con una manta para cubrirme del frio, otra más con complejo de humano y regresamos por el camino que habían llegado. Esto es realmente extraño en menos de tres horas casi mato al pianista con cara de sufrido, a la otra cara "siempre estoy sufriendo", su hija… a si y la mascota; ellos casi me matan a mí, descubren que soy la hija de uno de los miembros de su clan; su bipolar esposa también casi me mata porque cree que soy la amante de su esposo, pero cuando se entera que soy la hija de una antigua amante me ama y me adopta como hija; y ahora van a su casa acompañados con una neófita completamente desconocida a pesar de tener una hibrida en casa. En cualquier caso se descuidan me ceno a la niñita ojos color chocolate y dejo de postre a su perro faldero, será un postre asqueroso, pero es lo que tengo por el momento.

Jacob: "Y sanguijuela ¿Cuántos siglos?"

L.N.S.L: "No soy tan vieja pulgoso tan solo han pasado seis años desde que tengo esta naturaleza"

Renesme: (Curiosa) "Pero ¿Cómo puedes ser una vampira completa si eres hija biológica de mi tío Oso?"

L.N.S.L: "Realmente no tengo ni la menor idea, no recuerdo nada de mi vida como humana o como hibrida, no sé cuál era mi naturaleza en ese entonces"

Carlisle: "Pero al menos debes recordar tu primer día como vampira"

L.N.S.L: "Pues… ¿Alguno conoce a los Vulturis?"

Bella: "Me gustaría no, pero creo que para ningún vampiro los Vulturis le son indiferentes"

L.N.S.L: "Bueno mi despertar como vampira fue a las afueras de su mansión, en Volterra"

Rosalie: (Confundida) "¿Qué hacías en Italia?"

L.N.S.L: (Irritada) "Como dije anteriormente, NO TENGO LA MAS MINIMA IDEA"

Esme: "Que extraño, es normal olvidar parte del pasado como humana, pero al menos siempre se recuerda la persona que te trasformo" (Abrazando amorosamente a Carlisle)

L.N.S.L: (Sin dar mayor importancia) "En tal caso yo soy la excepción"

Y con mi última intervención la conversación se dio como cerrada, el silencio reino en el resto del viaje hacia la residencia de Los Cullen. Al llegar la palabra "Casa" quedo corta, más que casa era una mansión, un poco más pequeña que la mansión de los Vulturis, ya que esa cosa es prácticamente un castillo, pero esta era más un edificio que casa, tenía grandes ventanales de vidrio; bueno todo era de vidrio podía ver el blanco interior, un par de muebles cafés y un plasma, el piano al fondo y una mesita con flores, lo único que no era de vidrio eran la puerta y las escaleras que eran de madera de castaño. De seguro se tenían algo raro en las manos igual que los Vulturis para ganar tanto dinero.

La señora del edifico abrió la puerta y me dio el lugar para pasar dentro, dolían los ojos con el blanco fondo, pegaba con todo en la cara; demasiado molesto para alguien que vivió encerrada y escondida en las sombras por mucho tiempo.

Esme: (Sonrisa) "Por el momento puedes hacer uso de la habitación de invitados, después te ambientaremos una para que sea solo tuya"

L.N.S.L: "Por casualidad ¿Podría escoger en qué lugar quiero mi habitación?"

Carlisle: "Claro, ten en cuenta que esta es ahora tu casa"

L.N.S.L: (Apenada) "Emmm… esto… gracias"

Jacob: "Y supongo que quiere estar al lado de tus papis"

L.N.S.L: "Ja, intento de perro guardián no soy una faldera como tú"

Rosalie: (Aplaudiendo) "Bravo, por fin alguien que pone en su lugar al Chucho"

Renesme: (Regaño) "¡Tía!"

Alice: "Entonces ¿Qué habitación quieres?"

L.N.S.L: "¿Tienes sótano?"

Edward: (Extrañado) "¿El sótano?

L.N.S.L: "Si ¿Por qué, hay algún problema con eso?"

Esme: "Claro que no"

Carlisle: "Bueno si ella quiere ir a ahí abajo que lo haga ahora es su hogar"

Emmett: "Es el lugar más adecuado para un monstruito como ella"

Rosalie: "¡Emmett! Deja de decir cosas horribles de nuestra hija"

Emmett: "Solo decía, no te enojes cariñito"

La esposa del doctor. solo los miro con una mueca de desagrado, a lo que ambos solo respondieron con una sonrisa forzada. El camino al sótano fue corto a pesar de lo grande que se veía la casa, se notaba que nunca lo habían usado.

El grandote de Emmett fue por un sillón, Edward traía una mesita de noche y Jasper un ropero para que pudiera dejar la ropa, todo eso ocupaba tan solo una esquina de mi nueva habitación, bastante mejor que el calabozo que tenía Caius para mí, por lo menos este no tenía herramientas de cirugía y cosas extrañas solo un par de telas de araña.

Esme: "¿Segura que quieres quedarte aquí?"

L.N.S.L: "Si, está bien gracias"

Emmett: "¿Desde cuándo es tan amable?"

Jasper: "¡Emmett cuidado! (mueble volando)"

Carlisle: "Bueno, bueno es suficiente por hoy"

L.N.S.L: "La estupidez camina en dos pies en esta casa, espero no sea contagiosa."

Carlisle: "No seas tan dura con ellos…"

De pronto este se quedó mirándome fijamente como si buscase algo que había olvidado en la forma de mi cara, empezaba a sentirme incomoda por su hurgueteo en mi rostro.

Carlisle: "¿Cómo es que te llamas pequeña?

Lo dijo con tanta delicadeza que pensé que me darían nauseas, además nunca tuve un nombre no que yo recuerde tenerlo por lo menos, además de que los aldeanos me habían otorgado como "La Noche sin Luna"; pero aparte de eso no recordaba un nombre de pila.

L.N.S.L: "Los aldeanos que atacaba me decían La noche sin luna, pero no recuerdo tener un nombre de pila"

Jasper: "Que extraño, todo niño tiene derecho a tener un nombre, y es deber de sus padres (Ve a Emmett) darles uno (Hacia Edward) ¿No es así hermano?

Edward: "Tienes toda la razón"

Emmett: "A callar par de estúpidos"

Esme: (Regaño) "¡Emmett!"

Alice: "Por fin comienzo a ver el parentesco que tienes con tu hija"

Emmett: (Mirada asesina) "Esta bien te pondré un nombre, pero primero a cazar que tienes que cambiar tu dieta"

L.N.S.L: (Dramática) "Noooo… (Regreso a la compostura) bueno está bien, al fin y al cabo la sangre es solo eso sangre, no importa que sea de humano o animal; después de todo los humanos también son animales"

Jacob: (Palmeando la espalda de la neófita) "Lo que calme tu pena chupasangre"

L.N.S.L: (Gruñido) aleja tu asquerosa pata con pulgas si no quieres que te rompa en pedacitos mascota de cuarta

Jacob: (rugido) "¿a quién llamas mascota sanguijuela?

Esme: (ceño fruncido) "será mejor que paren de pelear ahora mismo o se las verán conmigo"

Los días tan solo pasaron, la sangre de animal definitivamente era una tortura cada vez que salíamos a cazar me trataban como una bestia, y era peor cuando un humano rondaba por el lugar, lo único que veía cuando sentía el olor a humano era una pila de rocas caer sobre mí, era molesto al punto de ser un dolor en el trasero. Su manera de llamar mi atención era nombrarme por los distintos sobrenombres que se habían inventado; me llamaban neófita, el perrucho me llamaba chupasangre o sanguijuela, Esme, Alice y Rosalie me decían pequeña, el doctor me llamaba tormentita, y he decir que era el único al cual no le gruñía como respuesta, ese sobrenombre o apodo no me desagradaba.

Una tarde tranquila en la mansión, cuando mi garganta quemaba como mil infiernos y mis ojos solo querían ver mis manos manchadas de un hermoso rojo carmesí, los Cullen decidieron que ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin probar una gota de sangre, y si esta agonía continuaba o moría la hibrida o la estúpida mascota; en estos momentos cualquier cosa parecía una buena opción para clavar los dientes.

Rosalie: (Temerosa) "Creo que es tiempo de que salgas a cazar mi niña"

L.N.S.L: (Gruñido) "No tienes que decirlo dos veces"

Apenas termine la frase deje que mis más oscuros instintos se apoderaran de mi cuerpo, corrí a todo lo que dejaban mis piernas; saltaba entre la copas de los árboles para acortar camino. Es muy gracioso ver como mi madre adoptiva y mi lindo "papi", se esforzaban de sobre manera para igualarme el paso.

L.N.S.L: (Risa) "Tal vez un poco de ejercicio no les haga daño (Ve a Emmett) ¡Ay! Papá, al parecer la edad nos está pasando la cuenta"

Emmett: (Con una mirada desafiante) "Aun no has visto el máximo de mi poder"

Cuando llegamos al punto donde se supone que ningún humano podría llegar, deje que mis sentidos buscaran el preciado líquido. El aroma de un Oso grizzli y un Oso negro americano se hizo presente; que peleaban por territorio, si supieran que yo soy la reina de este territorio y sus días ya están sentenciados.

Iba gustosa a su encuentro y cada rasguño me daba un nuevo impulso, cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de ellos otro embriagante aroma me golpeó con todas sus fuerza. Una pequeña niña pérdida que había escapado del ataque de un puma y el olor a su sangre impregnaba todo el bosque, el recuerdo de los dulces gritos de desesperación y los últimos soplos del corazón de mis inocentes victimas llenaron mi cabeza; y mi sed de sangre tiñeron mis ojos de rojo carmesí.

L.N.S.L: (Mirada macabra) "Prepárate niña, porque voy a terminar el trabajo del puma"

Esme: "O no, mi niña tienes que controlarte"

Era muy tarde para detenerme, hoy será el fin de la pobre niña; además iba terminar con su sufrimiento… es por una buena causa (Xivi: (Temblando de miedo) "Nunca quiero ser bendecida por la compasión de esta benevolente neófita")

Cuando iba a poner en marcha mi maquiavélico plan algo en el suelo no me dejaba continuar, como si de pronto la gravedad hubiese aumentado al triple; y una voz comenzó a llenar mi cabeza acompañada de muchas imágenes desordenas y sin sentido.

(Xivi: "La siguiente conversación es traída a ustedes gracias a la mente de La Noche sin Luna, PD; Emmett esta niña necesita un nombre")

Voz desconocida: (Susurro) "No lo hagas"

L.N.S.L: "Cállate yo hago lo que se me venga en gana y sal de mi cabeza en este ínstate"

Voz desconocida: "Tu puedes controlarte, yo creo en ti"

L.N.S.L: "¿Y quién rayos eres tú?"

Voz desconocida: "Pronto lo sabrás"

(Xivi: "Esta conversación fue traída gracias al patrocinio de los nuevos Cullen, por su atención muchas gracias")

Cuando regrese a la realidad estaba tirada en el piso con Jacob, Emmett y Jasper encima de mí, los cuales me impedían moverme.

L.N.S.L: (Molesta) "¿Qué se supone que hace este grupo de idiotas invadiendo mi espacio personal?"

Jacob: "No creas que esto lo hago por gusto, pero hasta que no controles tus sucios impulsos de chupasangre esta es la única forma de controlarte"

Olfateé alrededor y el dulce aroma de la niña ya no estaba ¿Acaso alguien se me adelanto?... Lo dudo, ninguno de estos inútiles seria capas de dañar ni aun bebe; además tampoco percibía la presencia del sufrido y su familia, probablemente la niña ya está "A salvo"

L.N.S.L: "Al parecer la niña ya no está en el bosque, además no tengo ganas de beber la sangre de esa problemática niña (Enojada) así que ahora salen o los saco"

Esme: "Ven les dije que ya se había controlado, pero por un momento parecía que estabas en otro mundo"

Rosalie: "A decir verdad te controlaste muy bien, hasta a yo falle mi primera caza con humanos"

L.N.S.L: (Sacando a todos los chicos de una sola patada) "Bueno a decir verdad no fui exactamente yo la que se controló (Confundida) era como si una voz en mi cabeza me impidió dañar a esa niña"

Jasper: "Es realmente extraño novata"

L.N.S.L: (Gruñido) "Es lo que dije yo"

Emmett: "Igual es asombroso monstruitomoustrito"

Jacob: "Para ser un chupasangre"

L.N.S.L: (Irónica y molesta) "Gracias Fido"

Jacob: (Molesto) "Ya verás asquerosa sanguijuela"

Rosalie: (Furiosa) "No vuelvas a hablarle así a mi hija, ¿Me oíste chucho asqueroso?

Esme: "¡Rosalie!, no seas grosera"

Rosalie: "Me vas a disculpar Esme, pero no voy a permitir que nadie se dirija así a mi hija, mucho menos él" (Con una mirada asesina a Jacob)

Jacob: "Bueno, bueno disculpe señorita, pero si al menos tuviese un nombre… Emmett no crees que es tiempo de ponerle un nombre a esta (sarcasmo) linda niñita"

L.N.S.L: (Irónica) "Gracias, tu igual eres atractivo y (con masmás ironía) muy inteligente"

Jacob: (Alagado) "Al menos alguien lo nota"

L.N.S.L: (Susurro) "Definitivamente este perro es un idiota"

Emmett: (Ignorando a L.N.S.L y a Jacob) "La mascota tiene razón, Rose tenemos que nombrarla no podemos decirle "la niña" toda la eternidad"

Rosalie: "Ya tenía unas opciones en mente, tal vez algo como Esme Rosa, o Rosset"

L.N.S.L: (Molesta) "Espera un momento, ni pienses que me vas poner un trabalenguas de nombre, yo no soy como la casi-vampiro…"

Jacob: "Realmente eres una molestia, mi novia tiene un nombre hermoso (Sarcasmo) tal vez algo más común como Carly Rosely, es perfecto "de tal palo tal astilla"

Rosalie: (Muy enojada) "Cierra el hocico pulgoso"

Ignore completamente la guerra que comenzaba entre la rubia y el rabioso, realmente me causaba repulsión todo lo que provenía de la mascota, pero esta vez me agradaba bastante el nombre se le había ocurrido. Nunca había pensado en mí siendo nombrada por un nombre normal y tengo que admitir que la rubiecita me agrada lo suficiente para soportar llevar su nombre. El par seguía discutiendo, los ignore y me comencé mi camino de retorno a la mansión Cullen; por un momento creí que nadie lo había notado y podría regresar a decorar mi nueva guarida en el sótano, pero apenas mis esperanza comenzaban a salir a la luz, los estúpidos sobrenombres regresaron en gloria y majestad.

Jasper: "He tu neófita ¿Dónde vas?"

Jacob: (Grito) "Sanguijuela ven aquí"

Rosalie: (Molesta) "Ya te advertí que cerraras tu estúpida boca"

Esme: "Rosalie ya para tú también, (Hacia L.N.S.L) y tu mi niña ¿Por qué te vas tan pronto?"

L.N.S.L: (Susurro) "Carly"

Carlisle: "Has dicho algo tormentita"

L.N.S.L: "Mi nombre es Carly"

Emmett: "Así que te has nombrado tu solita"

Alice: (Risa) "Y pensar que Jacob sugirió el nombre, Rose tienes que aprender a tolerar a Jake como lo hace tu nueva hija"

Carly: "Aunque la mascota haya dicho algo inteligente por primera vez en su vida, no quiere decir que su coeficiente intelectual sea mayor a la de una mosca"

Jacob: (Alagado) "Si no es para tanto"

Definitivamente el chucho sigue siendo un idiota, sin embargo gracias a él tengo nombre algo decente, tal vez hoy se levantó menos idiota.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8: La curiosidad no es buena para un lobo.**

Por Jacob:

Esto es magnífico, una nueva fría sanguijuela se suma a la familia Cullen. Si tan solo fuera como Bella o Alice podría soportar su presencia, pero es todo lo contrario… ES IGUAL A LA BARBIE; a pesar de que es hija biológica de Emmett se parece más a Rosalie, tal parece que los genes no se heredan, se contagian. Y no tan solo en la personalidad, o en el hecho que también no me soporta, pero no me mal entiendan, no me afecta el sentimiento es mutuo; también se parecen físicamente, el mismo cuerpo de modelo como las de Victoria Secret, una pronunciada cadera con una cinturita de avispa, aun cuando tenía unos pechos más pequeños que la rubia igual le daba la tan deseada figura de reloj de arena. Pero ni aunque se me ofreciera en charola de plata no le tocaría ni un pelo, su cuerpo podría ser de diosa pero su cara lograba asustar hasta el más valiente de los Cullen. Era siniestra y tenía un aura malvada, con un pasado que podría inspirar la más terrorífica película de terror.

(Xivi: "El siguiente flash back es traído a ustedes gracias al patrocinio de… "la nueva crema protectora de vampiros, para dejar de brillar como una hada del bosque")

Habían pasado un par de semana desde que la chupasangre decidido tener un nombre y que por fin pudiéramos tener un trato con ella, con un nombre ya podías dejar de considerarla como monstruo y tratarla como persona.

Su pasado era desconocido incluso para Emmett que era su padre, esto aumento particularmente la curiosidad de mi Nessie y se encapricho en descubrir todo sobre la vida de Carly Cullen. Y yo como el novio complaciente que soy haría todo para complacer su capricho.

Una tarde cuando la chupasangre acompañaba al Doc. Al hospital, últimamente seguía al líder de los Cullen todos los días a su trabajo y por más que nos preguntáramos la razón por esta extraña cercanía, ni siquiera el mismo Carlisle lo sabía y afirmaba que después de llegar al hospital se pierde en el pasillo de maternidad. Según Rosalie hacia eso porque era más humana de lo que nosotros creímos y tan solo quería un hermanito pequeño.

Carlisle: "Lo dudo, más que interesarse en los bebes, es en la fecundación en la que realmente está interesada"

Jasper: (Sarcasmo) "Acaso Carly quiere ser mamá (Hacia Emmett) tal parece que pronto vas a ser abuelo"

Emmett: (Molesto) "Cierra tu bocota"

Antes de que comenzara una pelea entre los hermanos Cullen el doctor salió de la habitación sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza, tomo su maletín y salía hacia el garaje. Y como de un radar se tratase, la neófita sigilosamente lo siguió y subió al auto en completo silencio.

Esa era la oportunidad perfecta para seguirla y averiguar un poco más sobre de ella, así satisfaría a mi curiosa Renesme. Espere pacientemente que salieran en el Aston Martin One-77 de Carlisle, era un pedazo de máquina que no pasaba desapercibido por nadie en las calles, tan solo con verlo la baba salía en cascada. Me escondí entre unos arbustos hasta que escuche el motor del auto, deje que se alejara uno o dos kilómetros y comencé a seguirlos. Al llegar al hospital la sombría vampira seguía al doctor con un monto de papeles, todos saludaban cortésmente al jefe médico cirujano y a la nueva integrante de su gran familia, su pobre sobrina que había sido abandonada por su alcohólica madre lo que explicaba su "frio comportamiento"; esta era la historia que había inventado Alice para Carly, que concordaba con la característica "generosidad" de los señores Cullen y la oscura personalidad de la nueva Cullen.

Al llegar a la oficina del Dr. Cullen, el más antiguo miembro del clan Cullen tomo con una mano el montículo de papeles que cargaba Carly, ambos se vieron a los ojos por un momento, como si se comunicaran mentalmente y después de una radiante sonrisa por parte de él, ella giro en sus talones y entro al pasillo que llevaba a maternidad.

(Xivi: "tatarata… hola a todos hace muchas líneas que no hacia una aparición, bueno… esta intervención es para dar un aviso de utilidad pública… de aquí en adelante los pensamientos de los personajes serán escritos de _esta forma_ , pero solamente podremos saber los pensamientos del personaje que está narrando, excepto cuando el narrador sea Edward… por su atención muchas gracias, sayonara nos vemos en una próxima intervención")

 _Pero porque se interesaba el monstruo en los bebes, acaso realmente quiere un hermano_

No tengo que estar muy mal de la cabeza como para pensar que un ser tan sombrío como lo es Carly sienta otra cosa que no sea sed al ver esos bebes, en estos momentos no me molestaría ser mi "suegro" para poder saber que rayos pasaba por sus pensamientos y que es realmente lo que quería con esas madres y sus hijos.

La seguí silenciosamente fingiendo ser un padre nervioso a la espera de la llegada de su hijo, por mi mente paso la loca idea de algún día realmente estar a la espera de la llegada de un hijo con Renesme, suerte para mí que tan solo una sombría vampira noto la cara de idiota que tenía pensando en eso.

Carly: "Ya te cansaste de seguirme"

Jacob: (Nervioso) "¿Quién yo? Estas loca"

Carly: "Apestoso, vengo detectando tu asqueroso olor desde que salimos de la casa"

Jacob: "Y porque no me delataste desde un principio"

Carly: "Curiosidad, diversión, aburrimiento; solo quería saber hasta qué punto querías llegar y que era lo que estabas buscando"

Jacob: (Molesto) "Demonio, bueno ahora que sabes que te "espió" ¿Qué es lo que planeas con esos bebes y sus madres?"

Carly: "No planeo comerlos si es lo que te preocupa, solo tenía curiosidad sobre la reproducción humana, quería saber cómo es posible que dos insignificantes células puedan crear vida al fusionarse"

Jacob: (Sonrisa pervertida) "Yo creo que tú ya sabes cómo logran unirse esas células, ¿Si sabes de lo que hablo?"

Carly: "Sé de qué hablas perro libidinoso, pero no me refería a esos, es algo mas (Guarda silencio por un momento y suspira) no sé porque me esfuerzo"

Si darme cuenta ya habíamos comenzar a caminar mientras hablábamos, a decir verdad no me molestaba pasar tiempo con ella, tal vez Ness tenía razón y Carly es una buena persona después de todo. Seguíamos caminando en silencio, no sabía dónde íbamos concretamente, pero al parecer ella lo tenía completamente claro, tal parece que conocía el camino como la palma de su mano y con cada especialista que nos cruzábamos ni se inmutaban por la presencia de dos intrusos en el área de maternidad.

Jacob: "¿Y dónde vamos exactamente?"

Carly: "Tu ni idea, pero yo voy a un parto que tengo a esta hora"

Jacob: (Sorprendido) "¡Parto!, pero ¿Que tienes que hacer tu en un parto?"

Carly: "Es parte de mi investigación"

Jacob: "¿Y esa investigación tiene que ver con la "fusión" de células?"

Carly: "En parte si"

Jacob: (Curioso y confundido) "No entiendo ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en eso?"

Carly: "Por muchas razones"

Jacob: "Podría saber al menos una de esas razones"

Carly: "Te daré la más sombría de esas razones"

Un escalofrió recorrió mi medula, de la nada la conversación de ser una pasiva y serena conversación entre una especie de "amigo"; si pudiera llamar así a la relación que había desarrollado en los últimos con estas sombría chica, a ser una conversación tenebrosa y sombría. Un aura propia de una historia de terror la rodeaba.

Sin darnos cuenta llegamos a una sala parecida a un estadio, pero más pequeña, y en vez de que en el centro se desarrollara el último partido de la liga, en su lugar había una mujer llena de sudor con las piernas abiertas trayendo un nuevo ser humano al mundo. Aun cuando es el suceso más hermoso de la vida evite a toda costa el contacto visual, o sino devolvería el desayuno que había preparado con tanto amor.

Carly: (Risa malvada) "Pobre cachorrito, te da miedo un poco de sangre"

Jacob: (Con nauseas) "Cállate sanguijuela, ¿Vas a decirme cual la maldita razón por la que ves esto?"

Carly: "Tranquilo chico, antes de decirte eso tengo que contar un poco sobre mi pasado"

Jacob: "¿Cuándo eras humana?"

Carly: (Sonrisa malvada) "No, cuando era una neófita"

Y de vuelta el estúpido escalo frio, con el estómago revuelto cerré mis ojos escuchando como Carly narraba su vida como neófita, más bien como narraba la terrorífica leyenda que había inspirado como **La noche sin luna.**


	9. Capítulo 9

1\. Alguno de los personajes y el origen de la trama son de propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la escritora de este fanfic cambio un poco la personalidad de alguno de los personajes pero esto no afecta la trama original de crepúsculo.

Capítulo 9: "La leyenda de la noche sin luna"

Por Jacob:

Con los ojos fijos en el parto, sin ninguna emoción visible en el rostro de sus labios salía un pequeño susurro que solo podía ser captado por mis oídos.

(Xivi: "A partir de ahora Carly nos contara su historia, así que será un largo dialogo… se ruega paciencia")

Carly: "Todo parte en Italia, en las puertas del palacio de los Vulturis y apenas abrí los ojos, tres pares de ojos rojos se encontraban frente a mis narices. Por supuesto los mande a volar a marte con solo un puñetazo (Orgullosa) fue una de las mejores sensaciones de mi vida, no recordaba nada de mi pasado (Restando importancia) tampoco es como la recuerde ahora… pero eso no es lo que importa, aun sin recordar nada sabía que eso era lo mejor que te puede pasar en la vida, mi fuerza se había multiplicado"

Jacob: "Claro que entiendo esa sensación, pero ¿Recuerdas cómo se llamaban el trio de sanguijuelas?"

Por suerte Carly es más sensible y abierto de mente que su madre adoptiva con respecto a los sobrenombres, incluso más de una vez también los usaba para referirse a los Vulturis, incluso para los propios miembros de su clan.

Carly: "Solo es el nombre de uno, los otros dos no me los presentaron o como sea que se le pueda llamar a lo que me digo el líder de los vampiros"

Jacob: "¿Aro?"

Carly: "Si, (Sarcasmo) acaso la mascota ¿Le tiene miedo a la momia?"

Jacob: (Una carcajeada ahogada) "Estas loca, cambiando a un tema más interesante continua con la historia, es algo ¿Cómo decirlo?... Interesante"

Carly: "A pesar que los mande a volar unos cuantos metros, ellos se levantaron como si nada; no me sorprendió en lo más mínimo, en esos momentos aun no sabía que es lo que era un vampiro, pero tenía un conocimiento suficiente de las cosas como para saber que las cucarachas no morían fácilmente. Dos de ellos se me acercaron a velocidad sobre humana y me tomaron por los hombros, el tercero se acercó a mí con la idea de reducir mis movimientos, pero no me rebele contra ellos."

Jacob: (Confundido) "¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

Carly: (Levantando los hombros) ¿Para qué? Estaba en un mundo que no conocía, y no recordaba nada sobre mi pasado o sobre quien era yo misma, así que no tenía nada que perder… además (Viendo directo a los ojos de Jacob) ¿Qué otra opción tenia?"

Jacob: (Apenado) "Lo siento, tiene que ser difícil no tener donde ir y no saber quién eres o que eres"

Carly: (Risa burlona) "No me mal entiendas perrito, nunca estuve asustada o algo parecido, era como si las emociones desaparecieran por completo de mi ser"

Jacob: (Sorprendido) "Eso quiere decir que no sientes nada"

Carly: "No sentimientos estúpidos como miedo, amor, compasión entre otras cosas que hacen de los humanos más débiles de lo que son"

Jacob: "Tal vez esos sentimientos te hacen más fuerte… es solo según el punto de vista por el que los mires"

Carly: "Interesante punto… (Suspiro) Bueno como te contaba, ellos me "Arrastraron" al palacio Vulturis, cuando me llegamos a un salón con tres tronos me arrojaron ante Aro como si fuera un saco de papas, no le di importancia (Sonrisa orgullosa) me pare con la elegancia propia de una princesa y sonreí complaciente específicamente al con apariencia más vieja y acabada de los tres"

Jacob: (Pensativo) "Más viejo… más acabado… ¿Marcus?... ¿Qué tiene que ver Marcus?, a mi parecer es el más inofensivo de los tres"

Carly: "Si supieras… mi querido Marcus, hay algo que no le he dicho a los Cullen"

Jacob: "¿Qué cosa?"

Carly: "Si se quién fue el responsable de convertirme en esto"

Jacob: (Sorprendido) "¡Marcus fue el que te mordió!"

Carly: (Molesta) "Baja la voz (Suspiro) si me transformo, pero no me mordió"

Jacob: "¿Cómo eso es posible?"

Carly: "Si para Marcus, esto es algo que hasta sus hermanos desconocen… Aro gusta de coleccionar dones raros ¿Cierto? (Jacob asiente) pues Marcus los crea"

Jacob: "Entonces hay más seres como tu… por cierto ¿Que eres?"

Carly: "Soy un vampiro refinado"

Jacob: "¿Cómo un vampiro refinado?"

Carly: "Pues… tu novia tiene genes mitad vampiro mitad humano, eso es lo que le da la posibilidad de crecer cada día; he incluso la posibilidad de algún día ser madre… todo esto gracias a su capacidad de la transformación de su cuerpo como lo hacen los humanos"

Jacob: "Exacto"

Carly: "Como yo soy hija biológica de Emmett ya tenía la mitad de mi genes de vampiro, pero el experimento de Marcus no concita en completar la otra mitad y que yo así fuera un vampiro completo; él quería más. El me arranco la mitad de mis genes, todos mi genes humanos y los sustituyo con el doble de genes de vampiro"

Jacob: "Ya comienzo a comprender que eres, pero eso genes eran de ¿Marcus?"

Carly: (Sonrisa burlona) "Era muy cobarde para arriesgarle que algún rastro de el en mi lo delatara con sus hermanos, no sé como pero Marcus tiene muestras de cada uno de los vampiros de los aquelarres que están sometidos bajo la soberanía de los Vulturis, no me preguntes como los obtuvo, lo único que sé que más del setenta por ciento de mis nuevos genes provienen del antiguo clan de los Cullen y los Rumanos"

Jacob: "¿Antiguo Clan de los Cullen?"

Carly: "Antes que tú y Bella llegaran a sus vidas, antes que llegara a Forks exactamente"

Jacob: "Esto explica muchas cosa sobre ti"

Carly: "Yo sabía que mi presencia le ponía nervioso, es más aun teme de mí. Soy uno de sus más grandes logros científicos e igual el más peligroso"

Jacob: "No lo culpo por temerte, pero aun no me explicas porque te llamaban "La noche sin Luna"

Carly: (Risa maquiavélica) "No te desesperes cachorro paso a paso"

Ella miro a su alrededor, anoto algo en su libreta, se acomodó en su asiento y mordió un pastel que había pasado a comprar a la cafetería. Un Oscar se merecía, sabia como actuar su papel de humana y como sobrina del Doc. Es convincente a pesar que la falta de expresión facial no la ayudaba mucho; está bien se supone que pasa por una depresión por el "abandono de su madre", pero no hay que confundir tristeza con una aura sombría.

En un paso en falso desvíe mi mirada a la futura madre que hacia sus últimos esfuerzos para traer su hijo el mundo, con el últimos "Puja" de la matrona salió un bebe bañado en sangre apareció entremedio de las piernas de su madre. El mundo me daba vuelta y todo a mí alrededor comenzó a oscurecer.

Carly: (Sonrisa burlona) "Ven vamos, antes que te desmalles"

Para salir de la sala de espectadores tuve que apoyarme en el hombro de Carly, algunas personas se extrañaron que una joven tan delgada pudiera cargar sola con un hombre que la triplicaba en masa muscular, aun así nadie ofreció su ayuda y tampoco era como que ella la hubiera aceptado.

Carly: "Ven vamos a la oficina del Doc."

Jacob: (Un poco mejor) "No se supone que no quieres que los Cullen sepan de tu pasado"

Carly: "En realidad me importa poco que los Cullen sepan más o menos sobre mí, es cosa de ellos. Sin embargo el Doc. no está en su oficina, así podremos hablar con más libertad"

Jacob: (Riéndose muy fuerte) "Te molesta fingir ser humana"

Carly: (Sarcasmo) "La actuación no es mi pasatiempo favorito"*

Seguimos caminando en silencio, ya podía sostenerme con mis propias fuerzas y la cabeza ya no me daba vueltas, el parto solo será un mal recuerdo alojado en algún lugar oscuro de mi memoria. Al llegar la secretaria del Señor Cullen nos detuvo y pedio nuestros datos, al saber que éramos parientes cercanos de su jefe nos dejó pasar y hasta nos ofreció un café muy apenada.

Carly: (Irónica) "Pobrecita, tiene terror de perder su trabajo"

Jacob: (Una pequeña carcajada se le escapó de sus labios) "Ahora que por fin estas en un lugar libre de "molestos humanos", ¿Cómo continua tu historia?... quiero decir la historia de la "famosa" noche sin luna"

Carly: "Mmmm… después del intento de presentación con Aro, el determino que era un peligro para el secreto de los vampiros y tenían que tenerme bajo completa vigilancia, además que mostré uno que otro don obtuve"

Jacob: (Sorprendido) "Tienes un don como Edward… espera un momento ¡¿Tienes más de un don?!"

Carly: "¿Qué te sorprende? No soy la única con más de un don, por lo general las creaciones de Marcus tienes entr dones"

Jacob: "Y tú, ¿Cuántos tienes?"

Carly: "Digamos que perdí la cuenta"

Jacob: (Mas confundido) "Puedes darme al menos un ejemplo de tus dones"

De un momento a otro mi mente se nublo y me encontraba perdido en una habitación completamente blanca, sin puertas ni ventanas. Asumo que era una habitación, pero no tenía ni un inicio ni un fin, estaba completamente solo; Carly y la oficina de Carlisle habían desaparecido, comenzaba a sofocarme, como si el aire también faltara, la pena se apoderaba de mi alma y sentía unas ganas enormes de suicidarme, ante mi apareció una mesa con una modesta colección de cuchillos; elegí el más grande y peligroso, lo observe con un deseo enceguecedor, como si de la paleta más dulce del mundo se tratara, la acerque a mi cuello y pase el filo alrededor de este.

Cuando estaba a punto de enterarlo en mi yugular, una risa burlona retumbo en mis pensamientos, una figura fémina tomaba forma entre sombras.

Carly: "¿Qué te pareció la demostración de mi don?"

Jacob: (Con miedo en los ojos) "¿Qué fue eso? ¿Dónde estamos?"

Carly: "Relájate, solo domine tu mente"

Jacob: (Lanzando el cuchillo) "¿Estamos en mi mente?"

Carly: "Realmente estamos en una dimensión creada por mí, solo domine tu mente para que fuera más fácil traerte aquí"

Jacob: (Sorprendido) "Wau, la próxima vez lo pensare dos veces antes de pedir una demostración de tu poder"

Carly: "Bien pensado"

Jacob: "¿Y cómo volveremos?"

Carly: (Mas seria de lo común) "No se puede volver"

Jacob: (Asustado) "¡¿Qué!? No, nunca voy a volver a ver a mi Ness, no"

Carly: (Pequeña risa) "Es un chiste"

Jacob: (Ironía) "El monstruo tiene sentido del humor, entonces por donde salimos"

Carly: "Creo que es mejor quedarnos aquí, el Doctor regreso y no viene solo, estaremos más cómodos si nos quedamos"

Jacob: "No es por ser grosero, pero me gustaría sentarme en algún lado"

Carly me vio de manera maliciosa y un par de sillones aparecieron de la nada.

Carly: "¿Qué parte de "creo dimensiones" no entendiste?"

Jacob: "Ya admití que eres sensacional ¿Qué más quieres?"

Carly: "Bueno, bueno… como te decía, Aro no podía comprender como había un ser con más de dos dones y la ganas de poner sus garrar en mí se le reflejaba en los ojos, lamentablemente en esos momentos no sabía cómo hacer uso de mis dones, pero mi fuerza y agilidad era el doble de lo que es ahora, fácilmente escape de su guardia real. (Suspiro) No sé si fue la una de las mejores decisiones, pero después de salir de Italia comenzaron los mejores años de mi vida"

Jacob: "Adivino, fueron los años con más litros de sangre humana"

Carly: (Falsa indignación) "No sé por qué te sorprende (ironía) es lo más natural… es como si culparan a un león por matar antílopes, está en sus instintos, es lo que dicta la naturaleza; si el león dejara de cazar los antílopes se convertirían en una plaga y la vegetación se extinguiría, y con ella el fin de la vida en la tierra. Lo mismo pasa con los vampiros, los humanos son la raza más poderosa de la tierra y también la más peligrosa para el ciclo de la vida, es una raza con pocos por no decir nulos cazadores transformándolos así en la peor plaga que piso la tierra. Pero la naturaleza es sabia, por algo existe desde los inicio del Big -Bang y creo la solución… los vampiros"

Jacob: (Molesto) "Que gracioso, acaso crees que los vampiros son una especie de "dioses salvadores"

Carly: "Ni siquiera un poco, la mayoría de las enfermedades tienen antídotos que son peor que la propia enfermedad. Enfermedad la raza humana, antídoto vampiros, pero cuando los vampiros sean la plaga ¿Cuál será el antídoto? ¿Cuál será la nueva desgracia-solución? Si, la naturaleza es sabia al igual que torpe. Hasta los dioses cometen errores."

Jacob: "Tienes una forma muy curiosa de ver el mundo"

Carly: "Porque a diferencia de ustedes, mis habilidades o dones como le dices tú, me dio la posibilidad de expandir mi mente más allá de los horizontes que impone nuestro universo"

Jacob: "Ser tu tiene que ser complejo, ahora muchas cosas tienen sentido"

Carly: "Tienes una capacidad de hacer que divague en mis pensamientos"

Jacob: "Digamos que soy un buen confidente"

Carly: "Si como digas, mis primeras víctimas se encontraban en Francia, para muchos franceses es una época oscura y triste. Mis presas favoritas eran los niños y cachorros, pero más los niños. Su sangre es muy especial y exquisita, además cazarlos era lo más excitante que he sentido; el intento desenfrenado de los padres de ocultarlos de cualquier mal encerrándolos en sus habitaciones cuando el peligro se encontraba al frente de sus narices"

Jacob: "Ahora sí que te queda el apodo de monstruo"

Carly: "No me malentiendas, no soy de los que les gusta torturar a sus víctimas, sus muertes por lo general eran tranquilas y no sentían dolor. Solo los que por desgracia despertaban me daban el privilegio de alimentarme de su miedo, es mejor cuando la sangre corre más y no es necesario succionarla, esta solo llega a tu boca y corre lentamente por tu garganta"

Jacob: (Con un poco de asco) "No es que quiera interrumpirte cuando estas en un apasionante relato, pero ¿Por qué no suprimes los detalles?"

Carly: "Se me olvida tu "problemita" con la sangre"

Jacob: "No es un "problemita", solo es sentido común"

Carly: "Como digas señor "sentido común", solo quería que entendieras la importancia de cazar para los vampiros, solo un poco de cultura general. Continúe con mi vida, viajando entre los países de Europa, experimentando con mis habilidades, siendo cada vez más poderosa y creando una leyenda "La noche sin luna", siempre he preferido cazar en las noches más oscura y aunque no me creas lo hacía por los niños, al no verme no tenían miedo."

Jacob: "Hay algo que no comprendo ¿Cómo se te hizo tan fácil adaptarte a la forma de vida de los Cullen y en especial a la vida del hospital? Estas todo el día rodeada de sangre"

Carly: "Mucho antes de que Emmett me encontrara ya había dejado esa costumbre"

Jacob: "¿Ya no cazabas humanos?"

Carly: "Humanos si, sus cachorros no"

Jacob: "¿Alguna razón especial?"

Carly: "¿Quieres que te la cuente? Creía que ya te habías aburrido de mi voz"

Jacob: "Es interesante, no has pensado escribir una novela de tu vida"

Carly: "¿Quién creería en que una historia pueda gustar?" (Xivi: "Si supieras")

Jacob: "¿Vas a seguir?"

Carly: (Suspiro) "Había una pequeña niña irlandesa que cambio todo"

Jacob: "Eras la más peligrosa arma de matar, con la victimas menos pensadas y todo cambio por solo una niña ¿Enserio?"

Carly: "No cualquier niña, esta era especial"

Jacob: "Especial, acaso no tenía los ojos llenos de temor mientras le clavas los colmillos"

Carly: "No soy tan predecible como tú, ella es una de las pocas que escapo de mis garras, pero escapo de la manera menos pensada. Cuando entre a su habitación en vez de correr despavorida a la habitación de sus padres, se quedó tranquila en su cama. Entre confiada a su habitación, lamentablemente le iba hacer mucho daño, supuse que su tranquilidad era porque aún no había notado mi presencia, pero sus ojos llenos de curiosidad estaban fijos en mi"

Mis ojos volvieron a pesar, y de nuevo estaba en lugar desconocido; grandioso se metió en mi mente otra vez, la sensación es horrible ¿Cómo explicarlo? Digamos que preferiría la sensación de subir a una montaña rusa de cabeza antes de pasar por esto otra vez, sin embargo tengo claro que lamentablemente esta no será la última vez.

Jacob: "¿Dónde estamos ahora?"

Carly: "En uno de mis recuerdos"

Jacob: "¿Otro don?"

Carly: "Si"

Nos encontrábamos en la habitación de una niña, las paredes de color purpura con mariposas blancas con detalle dorados, un tocador en la esquina, una cómoda modesta de un tono crema envejecido, uno que otro juguete esparcido por la habitación, y la cama era gigante para el pequeño bultito que la llenaba. Unos grandes ojos verde agua llenos de asombro estaban fijos en la ventana donde se podía visualizar una sombra ya conocida… "La Noche Sin Luna"

(Xivi: A continuación habrán dos Carly, la del recuerdo y la del presente. Para diferenciarlas la Carly del recuerdo será la noche sin luna y la Carly del presente seguirá siendo Carly)

Carly: "Interesante ¿No?"

Jacob: "Si, es increíble que en sus ojos no haya una gota de temor. Incluso si no supiera que eras un vampiro, los niños le tienen miedo a lo desconocido."

Carly: "Esta niña es especial, solo observa y lo descubrirás"


	10. Capitulo 10

p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"strongCapítulo 10: "El fin de la noche sin luna"/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Por Carly:/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;" Ese día lo recuerdo perfectamente, entrar a su habitación fue sencillo, era una casa de una planta, pero era grande; estaba lejos de la atención de sus padres, con la única testigo posible que era su nana que tenía una habitación de servicio contigua a la de la niña, sin embargo dormía como un tronco y yo era muy silenciosa con mi trabajo. Trataba de no destruir mucho el cuerpo para que a sus padres no se les hiciera más traumático la perdida de sus pequeños, los mordía en lugares poco visibles y usaba mi saliva para cicatrizar la herida, sin antes asfixiarlos para que los testigos creyeran que había sido solo un caso más de muerte súbita. La ventana ni siquiera estaba cerrada, esto entraría como uno de los asesinatos más fáciles en mi historia, aun así quise ser sigilosa y entré en absoluto silencio, en un fallo de cuenta bote un peluche, el sonido no despertaría ni a una mosca, pero los instintos humanos que aun conservada me obligo a verificar que la niña seguía con los ojos cerrados./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;" Estaba muy equivocada, con los ojos abiertos como plato, esos ojos eran de alguien que estaba despierta por muchas horas. Pobrecita tendría que hacer un cambio de planes, va a tener una muerte sangrienta./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"Hoy me iba alimentar más de su miedo que de su sangre, y era de mi comida favorita adorables y llenas de vida. Me acerque como un felino acecha a su presa, esperaba su miedo pero en respuesta recibí unos ojos llenos de curiosidad y una gran sonrisa./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;" Niña: "Hola, ¿Estás sola?"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"La Noche sin luna: (Voz siniestra) "Si"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Niña: "Y tus papas ¿Dónde están?"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"La noche sin luna: "No lo sé, no los conozco"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Niña: (Apenada) "Tienes que estar muy solo, ¿Estas perdida?"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"La noche sin luna: (Sarcástica) "No más que tu"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Niña: (Confundida) "No, yo no estoy perdida, tu estas perdida y…. ¿Asustada?"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"La noche sin luna: (Risa burlona) "No te equivoques niña, yo no tengo miedo a nada"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Niña: "Entonces eres una cobarde"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"La noche sin luna: (Molesta) "¿Cobarde?"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Niña: "Mi mami siempre me dice que las personas valientes enfrentan sus miedos, los cobardes los niegan"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"La noche sin luna: "Interesante forma de ver, creo que serás mi comida más inteligente"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Niña: "¿Comida? Tienes hambre… no tengo nada para dar lo siento"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"La noche sin luna: "No te preocupes contigo me vasta y me sobra"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Niña: "¿Quieres comerme a mí? Tienes que tener mucha hambre, si puedes comerme a mí no me importa, así voy a poder ver a mi hermano"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"La noche sin luna: "Tu hermano está muerto"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;" En ese momento un recuerdo llego a mi cabeza, un pequeño niño de uno 5 años de ojos azules y un cabello rojizo; su muerte fue la más sangrienta y cruel de todas, él había despertado y en vez de correr en búsqueda de papá salto para atacarme, estaba defendiendo algo o alguien. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas derrotarme pero fue inútil, la escena que deje en su habitación era propia de un asesino serial, su cuerpo literalmente desparecido por la habitación, las paredes, puertas y ventanas bañadas en sangre. No era mi intención hacer este desastre, tenía claro que para los Vulturis era primordial mantener el secreto y estos "errores" levantan sospechas. En un porcentaje me apenaba su muerte, realmente me dio pelea y solo para defender a un bebe, lo más probable su hermano o más bien su hermana, la niña que ahora tengo al frente./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Niña: "Sé que tú fuiste quien se comió a mi hermanito, pero no te culpo debes haber tenido mucha hambre. Gracias por no comerme ese día y cumplir el deseo de mi hermano por ser un héroe"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"La noche sin luna: "¿Héroe?"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Niña: "Y ahora estoy lista para reunirme con el"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"La noche sin luna: "¿Cuánto años tienes?"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Niña: "6 años"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"La Noche sin luna: "Mantente con vida y ser valiente no es rendirse, es luchar. Que la vida de tu hermano no se pierda en vano"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;" Me acerque a ella tome uno de sus mechones de su cabello, levante una de mis garras y por primera vez en la noche vi miedo en los ojos verdes de la niña./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"La noche sin luna: (Con el mechón ya en su mano) "No te asustes, solo es pelo… me lo llevo de recuerdo"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;" La niña aun asustada trago saliva y cambio sus ojos de miedo por una gran sonrisa, corrió a un cofre que estaba a los pies de su cama y saco un sobre de color azul./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Niña: (Extendiendo el sobre) "Toma un recuerdo de mi hermano, también es un mechón de pelo"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Carly: (Incomoda) "A… esto gracias"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;" Desde ese día no he vuelto a cazar ningún niño, esa niña me marco y aún conservo los mechones ambos de ese rojizo intenso que se grabó en mi memoria./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Jacob: "Tiene que haber sido duro para ti"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Carly: "No tienes ni idea"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Jacob: (Confundido) "Me quieres decir ¿Qué te dio pena matarla?... no puedo creer que tu hallas dejado de cazar niño solo por la hermanita de un niño que destrozaste"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Carly: "No tan solo por eso, ella era distinta, entro en mi mente con eso ojos llenos de curiosidad invadieron cada rincón y encontraron cosas de mi que ni yo misma se"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Jacob: "Tal vez ese día te volviste más humana"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Carly: "No más humana, solo un poco más piadosa"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Por Jacob:/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;" Quién lo diría, la realidad de Carly es una de las más duras que he escuchado, incluso puedo apostar que es aún más dura que la de Rosalie. La rubia y yo nunca nos hemos llevado, pero no por eso voy a ser indiferente con su pasado, sé que sufrió muchos. Sin embargo, ella después de su transformación tubo contención, tuvo una familia, tubo a Emmett solo para ella; es cambio Carly vivió todo eso sola, sin amor de familia, sin contención de nadie… sin su padre. De ahora en adelante creo que no la veré de la misma manera; no la perdono por acabar con la vida de inocentes, pero no la voy a sentenciarla es más emestaré cuando me necesite /emdándole el cariño que nunca tuvo, un cariño que solo te puede dar tu mejor amigo./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;" Jacob: (Con una mano en el hombro de Carly) "No volverás a estar sola"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Carly: (Confundida) "¿Qué bicho te pico?... ven vamos antes que este mas sentimental"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;" Y de regreso a la montaña rusa del infierno para regresar a la misma habitación blanca, con los mismo silla y su ausencia de puertas y ventanas. De pronto una luz enceguecedora lleno mis pupilas, cerré los ojos con fuerza y cuando los volví abrir ya estábamos en la oficina del doctor./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Jacob: (Confundido) "¿Qué tiene que ver esto con tu extraña afición con los partos?"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Carly: "Nunca comprendí mi afición por esas criaturas que la gente llama niños, y como esos pequeños seres son capaces de provocar tales sentimientos entre sus progenitores y parientes. No sabía cómo abordar esa afición, creí que dándole caza esa extraña adicción se acabaría, pero esa no era la solución"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Jacob: "¿Solución?"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: 28px;"Carly: "Quiero crear vida, pero no de la forma convencional, quiero hacer lo que hizo Marcus"br /Jacob: "¿Quieres hacer sufrir a esos niños como Marcus lo hizo contigo?"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Carly: "No, tan solo quiero darles armas para que esas pequeña criaturas sean menos débiles"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Jacob: "Lo que tú digas, tan solo no te mentas en problemas"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Fin del flash back/p 


	11. Capitulo 11

p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"strongCapítulo 11: Un pedazo de mí, algo que llamar hijo/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Por Alice: /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;" Jacob estaba completamente perdido en sus pensamientos desde que Carly cruzo la habitación, la siguió con la mirada hizo una extraña mueca, sus ojos se fijaron en la puerta que daba el sótano por donde había desaparecido la última integrante del clan y allí se quedó perdido en su cabeza. Es extraño, pero desde que Jacob se agregó a los acompañantes, o asistentes mejor dicho, de Carlisle en el hospital; él y ella son más cercanos y actúan igual de extraño./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;" Según Edward en los pensamiento de Jacob solo bajan ideas sueltas sobre experimentos extraños y bebes, esto último es lo que más le preocupa a mi hermano ya que es algo que puede involucrar a su hija, en cambio a mí me preocupa la parte de experimento y laboratorios mesclados con nuestra rara sobrina era peligroso. Tenía una extraña atracción por los laboratorios y esas cosas, Carlisle fomentaba este nuevo "pasatiempo" trayéndole del mismo hospital implementos como jeringas, vasos milimetrados y esas cosas; el sótano ya parecía un gran laboratorio mal armado o uno pequeño bien surtido. Lo más curioso de todo, es que lo único que podíamos saber lo obteníamos de la mente de Jacob, porque la de Carly era un completo enigma./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;" Era un escudo, pero no como Bella, Edward si logro entrar no por más de 10 segundos, en el momento que se dio cuenta que alguien trataba de entrar en su cabeza mando a volar al intruso y lo dejo tirado en el suelo retorciéndose como culebra. Según lo que nos contó Edward después de recuperarse del castigo por fisgón, es que sintió algo peor que el don de Jane, era como si en vez que por la columna vertebral corriera medula u otro líquido, en su lugar había agua fría acompañada de una pequeñas ajugas que raspaban cada vertebra. Desde entonces ya no se colaba en su mente, hasta se auto-reprendía cuando divagaba por las mentes de los integrantes de la casa y se topaba con la de ella./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;" Así que íbamos en un barco sin rumbo, donde las locas ideas de Jacob y Carly eran el cruel destino. La hija de Emmett volvió a subir a la planta principal y como si fuera un remolino paso por alrededor de cada uno de los habitantes de la casa, cuando pasó por mi lado sentí un pequeño tirón de cabello, como el piquete de un mosquito./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Carly: (Con unos cabellos en su mano derecha) "No les molesta que me los quede ¿Cierto?"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Emmett: (Confundido) "¿Para qué rayos los quieres?"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Carly: "¿Un recuerdo?"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Rosalie: "Eso es una pregunta o una afirmación"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Carly: "Afirmación, claro que una afirmación"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Renesme: "Ya déjenla padres sobre protectores son solo unos cuantos cabellos ¿Qué daño van hacer?"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Carly: "Si escuchen a la casi vampiro"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;" Renesme le dio una débil sonrisa y le giño para que ella se fuera, Jacob, Carly y ella habían desarrollado una especie de complicidad, eran como un grupo aparte de la familia. Tal vez porque eran de una época distinta a la nuestra, otra generación entre ello se entendían. Según los cálculos desarrollados entre Emmett y Carlisle, Carly tenía alrededor de 23 años tomando en cuenta que físicamente parecía una chica de no más de 17 o 18 años y según lo poco que había revelado a su padre de su vida como vampira antes de ser descubierta por el mismo, no tenía más de 6 años como una inmortal completamente./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;" Tomando en cuenta ese dato, era normal que se aislarán de nosotros, Ness solo aparentaba unos 16 años físicos; había crecido un poco desde su llegada a Forck, lo más probable es que cuando alcance la madurez aparente unos 25 o 26 años físicos; por otro lado estaba Jacob con 20 años biológicos, unos 25 físicos y 15 psicológicos, no sé si era algo de licántropos e improntas porque Jake era capaz de adaptarse a Ness./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;" Era lindo de nuevo tener la casa llena de gente, llena de ruidos y discusiones sin sentido; las estúpidas peleas entre Jacob y Rosalie, el regreso de las bromas con doble sentido de Emmett, las noches de "solteros" que tenían los hombres Cullen en el bosque, mis intentos fallidos de aumentar el poco, por no decir decadente, del sentido de la moda. Sin embargo no todo era igual, ahora Rosalie está más radiante su más grande sueño se ha cumplido, tal vez no como ella creía pero la hacía igual de feliz como en su fantasía, estaba claro que nunca envejecería junto a Emmett, sus hijos y nietos; pero eso ahora ya no importa./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;" Deje salir de mis labios una traviesa sonrisa, Jasper estaba jugando ajedrez y levanto su mirada un poco extrañado por mi expresión facial./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Jasper: "¿Qué es lo que te divierte tanto?"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Alice: (Haciendo el símbolo de silencio en los labios) "Eso es privado"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Por Carlisle:/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;" Ahora me preguntaran em"Carlisle por fin has llenado el vacío que atormentaba tu corazón" /emy la respuesta es… no, una gran y rotundo no. Pero no me mal entiendan, no es que no aprecie que todos mis hijos estén devuelta en casa y que una nueva integrante haya llegado a mi familia, estoy profundamente agradecido, sin embargo el vacío no se llena y la única sabe de este pequeño tormento es la pequeña emtormentita./em/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;" Carly; la pequeña tormentita, ella poco a poco se fue transformando en mi nueva confidente, gracias a que me acompañaba diariamente a mi trabajo hemos conversado de muchos temas que tanto míos como de ella. La verdad es que si lo pongo en una balanza ella sabe más cosas de mí que yo de ella, y se transformó en la Cullen que me guarda más secreto, sabe cosa que ni mi amada Esme sabe./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;" Pero hay algo en especial que compartíamos, un secreto mutuo por así decirlo y era el famoso vacío, el mío era por la búsqueda de una especie de calor humano que me faltaba en el corazón y el de ella era la búsqueda del conocimiento sobre esos humanos./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;" Un día cuando todos los Cullen estaban en sus típicas actividades nocturnas, Carly se me acerco sigilosamente para pedirme unos libros sobre genética y gestación. Curioso le pregunte porque se interesaba en esos temas y ella solo me respondió que iba a ser la solución para nuestro pequeño problema, me asusto un poco su respuesta, pero no había que preocuparse solo era una niña con sed de conocimientos./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;" Esme descansaba en mis brazos, leyendo una revista sobre maternidad y cuidados básicos de un bebe, me entristecía saber que siempre quiso ser madre y las circunstancias en la que la transforme en vampiro, ella siempre se ha considerado la madre de todos los chicos y ello la veían y la respetaban como su madre, pero no era lo mismo que tener uno propio y criarlo tu desde pequeño. Renesme era los más cercano que tubo de un bebe y ella no era nuestra completamente, tenía sus padres además que su infancia solo duro un suspiro./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Esme: "Cariño, en que piensas"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Carlisle: "En nada, no te preocupes"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Esme: "Te conozco, hay algo que te preocupa"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Carlisle: (Suspiro) "Solo recordaba cuando Renesme era más pequeña"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Esme: (risa melancólica) "Extraño sus travesuras y risas de niña, extraño tener un niño en casa"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;" Las palabras de mi esposa iluminaron mi mente, esa era la respuesta, siempre estuvo ahí ante mis ojos; no necesitaba algo para llenar el vacío sino que era alguien. Para ser más exacto un nuevo miembro para la familia Cullen, tal vez esa era la razón un nuevo miembro y donde se confirmaba mi tesis, en la misma persona que me llevo a crearla Carly Rosalie Cullen Hale. Desde su llegada las cosas en la casa habían cambiado y su presencia disminuía la tensión del lugar la mayoría de las veces; era realmente cómico ver como Emmett y Edward competían con los logros de sus hijas que eran muy distinta entre ella, lo que daba logros distinto, ósea no vamos a comparar logros de un músico con los de una científica, son ramas que simplemente no se cruzan, pero por más que sus propias hijas trataran de explicarles ese par tenían la cabeza cuadrada y muy dura./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;" Otras que compartían experiencias eran Rosalie y Bella, siendo esta ultima la que se encargaba de aconsejar a Rosalie como ser una buena madre; divertida, alegre, joven, pero anteponiendo disciplina. Ahora había otra persona que reforzaba la relación que existía entre ella./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;" Con esto algo comenzó a revolotear mi cabeza, y me preocupaba bastante… mi única "hija", la única con el apellido Cullen "emAlice Marie Cullen"/em, ella era la única que no tenía un hijo; Bella tenia a Renesme, Rosalie a Carly y mi Esme tenía a todos los chicos, pero ella no tenía a nadie al cual denominar hijo. Uno de los días que me toco ser el maniquí de la pequeña duende de la moda saque el incómodo tema a colación./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"(Xivi: "El flash back que leeremos a continuación es traídos a ustedes gracias al auspicio de em"alcohol para vampiros"./em ¿Aburrido de ser el único sobrio en una fiesta? ¿Quieres sentir cual es la sensación de perder la conciencia? em"Alcohol para vampiros" /emes la solución, es capaz de alcoholizar hasta un muerto, em"Alcohol para vampiros" cómpralo ya")/em/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;" Nos encontrábamos en la cuarta tienda y mi auto ya tenía el maletero de mi auto hasta el tope, y según aún faltaban 5 tiendas más. Alice se defendía con la excusa de que yo era el más difícil en sacar de compras, y cada vez que lograba sacarme de compras tenía que aprovechar y surtir mi armario con trajes, camisas, pantalones, zapatos entre otras cosa como para un mes. En mi defensa por lo general es más atractivo un parto que un día de compra con mi hija./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Alice: (Con una camisa hawaiana en la mano) "Ahora esta"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Carlisle: (Extrañado) "Esto no es mucho de mi estilo, lo sabes ¿Verdad?"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Alice: (Ofendida) "Claro que sí, ¿Por quién me tomas? Por Bella, solo quiero probar algo más atrevido"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Carlisle: "Alice, por favor"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;" Ella un poco molesta se sopló el flequillo y dejo devuelta en el perchero la llamativa camisa. Siguió buscando entre unas camisas menos coloridas./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Alice: "Sabes que a veces eres muy aburrido ¿cierto?"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Carlisle: "Claro, pero para eso te tengo a ti para que me guíes, pero por favor algo un poco más clásico"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Alice: (Grito) "¡Eureka!"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Carlisle: (Asustado) ¿Qué paso?"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Alice: (Con una camisa color salmón) "Con esta no te puedes negar"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Carlisle: "Temo negarme"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Alice: "Si, es mejor que temas"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;" Entre al probador a velocidad vampiro, por suerte no había ningún cliente ni vendedora cerca que pudiera descubrir mi verdadera naturaleza, sin fijar mi ojos en el espejo cambie mi camiseta de color crema por una camisa salmón. Al levantar la vista y vi el desplante del talento de mi hija, el color contrastaba muy bien con mi pálida piel./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Alice: "Soy una diosa"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Carlisle: (Risa) "Siempre"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;" De pronto sus ojos se escurecieron, y su traviesa sonrisa se desvaneció en una caratula de tristeza. Sus mirada se desvió de la mía de un momento a otro, esa costumbre era parte de su instinto, la menor de mis hijas asociaba la tristeza con debilidad, y evitaba que descubrieran que ese sentimiento en ella./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Carlisle: (Tocando su hombro) "¿Qué sucede Alice? Algún problema con tus hermanos o Jasper"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Alice: (Sin ver los ojos de Carlisle) "No es nada, estoy bien"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Carlisle: "Pequeña Alice, te conozco" (Acariciando su cabeza) "Y algo te entristece, vamos cuéntame puedes confiar en mí, tal vez así la carga sea menos pesada"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;" Una pequeña sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en sus labios, su mentón temblaba y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se lanzó a mis brazos, se acorruco a mi lado y sollozos inundaron la habitación. Siempre que compartíamos unos momentos padre e hija como este, ella se acurrucaba así como una niña pequeña asustada de los monstruos bajo la cama. Su padre biológico la había decepcionado, traicionado y negado el amor de su madre, el amor de una familia./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Alice: "A veces me siento muy sola, y me pregunto ¿El amor de Jasper será suficiente?"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Carlisle: "Cariño tu sabes que todos te amamos y adoramos, no podrimos conceder una eternidad en la que tú no seas parte"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Alice: "Lo sé, lo se… solo que me gustaría que alguien necesitara de mi"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Carlisle: "Alice eres indispensable, solo mírame… sin ti sería un gris y aburrido cirujano, que combina café con negro"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Alice: (Risa melancólica) "No me refiero a eso, si no alguien que necesitara de mis cuidados"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Carlisle: (Pensativo) "Un pedazo de ti"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Alice: "¿Tal vez la inmortalidad no es tan buena después de todo?"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: normal;"Carlisle: "Si es buena, solo que tiene un costo muy alto que hay que pagar"/p 


	12. Capitulo 12

**Capítulo 12: ¿Qué ocurre entre tus garras Noche sin Luna?**

 **Por Edward:**

 **Pequeña y misteriosa Carly, todo lo que la rodeaba tenía un aura llena de misterios e intrigas, no sabía a ciencia exacta como clasificar su comportamiento, como algo muy bueno o muy malo. Todo en esta familia tenemos pasatiempos individuales tanto nocturnos como diurnos, por ejemplo mi hija Renesme; ella tiene que ir a la escuela, dormir por las noches y compartir con su familia, pero además por el día pasaba mucho de su tiempo con Jacob y tenía entrenamiento de Fútbol, que según ella la hacía sentir más humana y le ayudaba a controlar mejor sus instintos vampíricos. También estaba Emmett que cuando no estaba haciendo tonterías de niños o dándole "mimos" a su esposa, se dedicaba a comprar videojuegos nuevos y antiguos, consolas nuevas, antiguas y rotas; las rotas las arreglabas y jugaba todos os juego que existían para esa consola, las colecciona, tiene una gran variedad.**

 **Como ven esos son algunos de nuestros hobbies, todos tenemos uno, hasta la nueva… y es aquí el problema, el pasatiempo de Carly era parcialmente conocido por nosotros, pasa horas, días e incluso semanas encerrada en su habitación que es un gran sótano, que embarca toda la base de la casa y más, solo una vez uno de nosotros logro ver el interior de su habitación. Nessie es muy cercana a ella y se tienen mucha confianza, un día cuando estábamos Renesme fue a la habitación de Carly, en búsqueda de uno de los delantales que la nueva acostumbra llevar para su clase de ciencias. Cuando regresamos nos encontramos con una Renesme con la mirada perdida, que al ver a Carly acercarse se convirtió en una de asombro, corrió hacia ella y comenzó a gritar sobre lo asombroso que era su cuarto.**

 **Renesme: (Emocionada) "Carly, lo siento pero tuve que entra a tu habitación por un delantal para mi clase de química, pero gracias a eso pude ver lo grandiosa que es tu habitación"**

 **Carly: (Sorprendida) "¡Entraste a mi habitación! ¿Qué fue lo que viste?"**

 **Renesme: (Extrañada) "Computadoras, maquinas, tubos…"**

 **De pronto se perdió la mirada de Renesme en el vacío, su cuerpo perdió fuerza y antes de que su cabeza golpeara contra el piso alcance a tomarla entre mis brazos. Estaba como inerte, si no fuera que sentía su respiración, el latir de corazón y como corría la sangre en sus venas, creería que estaba muerta.**

 **Bella: (Asustada) "¡Renesme! Hija, ¿Qué le sucede Edward?"**

 **Edward: "No se Bella, pero no te preocupes, está respirando"**

 **Después fue Carly que paso por lo mismo que mi hija, al menos ella si podía sostenerse con sus propias piernas y su cara mostraba una extrema seriedad a pesar de que su mirada estaba perdida.**

 **Jacob: "Tranquila Bella, solo que Carly entro en su mente para ver lo que ella vio en su habitación"**

 **Jasper: "¿Otro de sus dones?"**

 **Emmett: "Mi hija es grandiosa"**

 **De un momento a otro, ambas volvieron a la realidad, creí que los ojos de mi hija demostrarían un temor enorme, pero muy por el contrario estaba completamente asombrada y extasiada.**

 **Renesme: (Asombrada) "Genial, Jacob no me mentías, es como estar en otra dimensión"**

 **Carly: "No te acostumbres casi-vampiro"**

 **Al día siguiente, el sótano tenía un alto sistema de seguridad digno de la CIA, era algo nuevo y desconocido para cualquier especie. Ella misma lo invento, y ese era su pasatiempo, la ciencia, los experimentos; tanto tecnológicos como biológicos; desde un filtro solar para vampiros hasta un detector de retina para determinar el nivel de sed de sangre.**

 **A pesar que mucho de sus inventos nos facilitaba bastante la vida, había otros que eran realmente peligrosos. Un día creo un arma capaz de atravesar piel de vampiro como si fuera mantequilla, era peligrosa más de una vez bromeo con la idea de crear vida y estoy seguro que ya ha cumplido su deseo, tal vez no con mucho éxito… no es fácil jugar a ser Dios.**

 **Hoy en día tiene un mentiroso invento o investigación entre las manos, negocio con mi esposa que le facilitara el uso de su don, ella tenía una gran variedad de dones, era única nunca en mi eternidad había conocido a un vampiro como más de 1 don. Por lo general solo podrías tener un don e incluso hay muchos casos donde no tienes ninguno, pero a pesar de tener muchos dones, no tenía un escudo mental como tal, tenía una especie de guardián de escudo; cada vez que alguien trataba de ingresar a su mente una descarga eléctrica se apoderaba de tu cuerpo y te expulsaba de su mente, aun así no tenía un escudo y a veces cuando estaba distraída, podías ser capaz de ingresar a su mente sin ser detectado. Era esta la razón por la cual solicito ayuda de Bella, ella acepto a cambio de una botella de protector solar, y con ayuda de otro de sus dones moldeo el don de mi esposa haciéndolo más poderoso. Era impenetrable, ni por mente ni físicamente podía saber la que hacia esta niña, estaba extendido por todo el sótano. Como conclusión algo grande se avecina.**

 **Por Renesme:**

 **Cada día junto a mi renovada familia eran geniales, ya tenía a alguien de mi edad y generación con quien hablar, tengo una prima y a pesar que es bastante extraña, nos llevamos bastante bien. Aunque su relación es más cercana a Jacob que a mí, eso a veces me da un poco de celos, no por Jack si no por Carly, se supone que es mi prima no la de él, son los mejores amigos y se por lo que me cuenta mi lobito que se cuentan todo, a pesar que ella finge no tomarlo en cuenta, siempre le da consejos y en la mayoría de las veces le obedece.**

 **Sin embargo, aun cuando me molesta yo muchas veces me beneficio de esto, Carly muchas veces me da la razón nuestras discusiones de pareja o convence a Jacob hacer cosas que yo quiero. Pero no crean que se sale gratis, como ella es científica, inventora e investigadora; me pide a cambio de estos favores muestra de ADN, tejidos, cabello o lo que sea de miembros de la familia o de la manada.**

 **No nos ha querido dar señales o pistas sobre su nuevo invento, o la razón por la que quiere muestra de ADN de todos nosotros. Tiene salidas nocturnas a bancos de sangre, al hospital, la morgue y cementerios; es realmente extraño, pero según algunas explicaciones bajas que se le habían escapado a Carly, en una que otra conversación Random; necesitaba muestra de sangre, órganos vitales, cerebros entre otras cosas. Pero ¿Qué era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo o creando ahora?**

 **Ya ha pasado una semana en que se encerró en el sótano, no sale para nada en absoluto, no se relaciona con nadie, ni siquiera con Jacob o conmigo, no cazaba; prácticamente no sabíamos de su existencia, gracias el escudo de mi madre mejorado por Carly; no dejaba que detectaran ni sus movimiento, su olor o cualquier cosa que dará indicios de su existencia.**

 **Hoy tampoco hay diferencia, Carly sigue en el mismo sótano; o eso creo. El día de hoy es la visita anual de los Vulturis, después de la última guerra acordamos que ellos me visitarían de manera constante para controlar mi crecimiento y autocontrol, además de asegurarse que no soy un peligro para su preciada monarquía. Al principio las visitas eran cada mes, después mes por medio, luego una vez por semestre y por último en estos 2 años previos era solamente una vez al año, ya que crecimiento es más paulatino y no eran muchos los cambios entre una visita a otra. Cuando vivía en Chicago yo era la que viajaba hasta Volterra; nunca sola por supuesto, pero acá ellos eran los que venían hasta Forks.**

 **Nos juntábamos en el mismo valle donde se llevó acabo mi primer encuentro con lo Vulturis, así preveníamos que casaran en Forks aunque éramos conscientes que cazaban en los alrededores de la cuidad de camino a nuestro encuentro y de regreso a su castillo. No comprendo cómo los humanos de Italia no cuestionaba la alta tasa de descensos anual, según mi abuelo Carlisle además de las influencias que ayudaban a ocultar las muertes en macro accidentes, habían familias que sabían de la existencia de los Vulturis y nuestra naturaleza, daban como ofrenda a sus hijos y a ellos mismos, ya que los veneraban como si fuesen dioses. Casi siempre que en esa familia existiera alguien con algún don especial, se le daba la gran oportunidad de cambiar su naturaleza y ser parte de su guardia, y eran los más fieles seguidores de Aro en especial.**

 **También me volvía a encontrar con nuestros viejos amigos y aliados, que servían de testigos tanto mis avances físicos y psicológicos como de que mi existencia no se extinguiera, en caso que los Vulturis cambiaran de opinión y me exterminaran; eran ellos los encargados de difundir la historia de mi existencia.**

 **Siempre el primero en llegar era Benjamín, lamentablemente Amón no estaba de acuerdo con que nos ayudara; así que Benjamín se separó de su aquelarre y se fue junto a Tía a un pequeño pueblo cerca de Forks, nos vistan de vez en cuando, pero últimamente no habían venido por lo que no sabían de nuestra "nuevo" miembro.**

 **Así que la sorpresa que se llevó al ser Carly la primera en abrir la puerta fue muy graciosa, creyendo que era una intrusa que habían mandado los Vulturis para acabar con nosotros los Cullen; la encerró en una jaula de distintos minerales y si no fuera por la intervención de Jasper, la jaula se hubiera transformado en una esfera de fuego.**

 **Cada uno de nuestros amigos, aliados y testigos se llevaron una sorpresa con la nueva Cullen, para unos más grata que para otros. Los Denalis y las amazonas congeniaron de inmediato con Carly; en cambio los nómades amigos de Jasper y los Irlandés no eran capaz de ni de verla a la cara, según su visión de los hechos ella era una aberración que tendría que haber sido eliminada el día que mi tío la encontró en isla Esme. Después estaban los Rumanos que sentían una especial curiosidad y atracción por esta criatura que podía amenazar la existencia de los Vulturis** _ **o cualquier vampiro,**_ **simplemente perfecta para sus oscuros deseos, sin embargo el sentimiento no era reciproco y a Carly le importaba tres cuartos de nada los estúpidos planes de venganza de** **Vladimir y Stefan. Lo mismo pasa con opinión que tenían los otros aquelarres respecto a ella, fuera de manera positiva o negativa, a Carly le importaba la misma nada.**

 **Ella prefirió por esta vez no ser parte del encuentro con los Vulturis, estaba segura que Marcus creía que ella seguía perdida por la selva, y por el momento quería mantenerlo de ese modo; aun cuando ella sabía que Aro tenía la capacidad de leer los pensamientos y podría ser fácilmente descubierta, pero ella "vive" para estos momentos, y en pocos días ya tenía un invento con la capacidad de borrar todo rastro de la existencia de una persona en tus pensamiento por un día o para siempre. Concistia en dos píldoras que contenían una ensimas alteradas genéticamente con genes vampíricos, para que sobreviviera en el organismo de un vampiro y podieran alterar biológicamente los recuerdos inhibiéndolos o borrándolos completamente. Los que creían que Carly era una "aberración" tomaban una dosis lo bastante para borrar su recuerdo para siempre y nosotros una pequeña dosis que solo los inhibe por 36 horas.**

 **En ese tiempo Carly iba a salir del estado para resolver en asuntos personales, yo creo que tiene relación con el invento ultra secreto, si ninguno la recordaba nadie se interpondría en sus planes.**


	13. Capitulo 13

p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"span style="color: #252525; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;" /spanCapítulo 13: "La verdadera madre de Carly"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Por Marcus:/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;" Secretos, mentiras e intrigas; las claves para el abismo para un clan. Pero para un aquelarre como el nuestro estos son la base de nuestra organización, cada uno de nosotros tiene secretos tan ocultos con solamente nuestra sombra de testigo, y yo no soy la excepción. Caius acostumbra dar caza a los hijos de la luna y tiene uno cautivo en nuestro castillo que usaba para entrenar para sus batallas. Aro por su parte tenía sus tesoros, aquellos que tenían dones especiales, eso lo sabían muchos vampiros, lo que ellos no sabían era que acostumbra ir a orfanatos a buscar "diamantes en bruto" niños con dones especiales que prometían ser poderosos al ser transformados en vampiros, los cría como sus hijos, les lava el cerebro y después son sus fieles lacayos. Y yo, que soy un "científico loco" según mis hermanos, pero yo sé y ellos también que esos no son nuestros únicos secretos, por mi parte no soy tan solo un científico más, yo creo dioses en la tierra, joyas únicas que por más que Aro busque nunca encontrara. La perfección no se encuentra a la vuelta de la esquina, la perfección se crea./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;" Exacto, la cree, descifre la fórmula secreta para el ser perfecto; un vampiro con capacidades fuera de nuestra comprensión, con dones magníficos y con habilidades superiores a los mejores vampiros. Pero lo perdí, y no puedo permitir que alguien sepa de esto, lo peor de todo esto es que ese ser está relacionado con nuestros rivales más fuertes, los Cullen./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;" ¿Cómo es esto posible? Bueno para poder llevar acabo mi experimento necesitaba trabajar con un cuerpo en proceso de cambio, ósea que pudiese envejecer y los cuerpos de los humanos son muy débiles, por lo que necesitaba a un hibrido. La verdad es que antes de conocer a la hibrida de los Cullen yo ya sabía de la existencia de estos seres entre los humanos y los vampiros, y también que no hay ni el más mínimo peligro en comparación a los vampiros; somos igual de peligrosos para nuestro secreto./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;" Pero no lo mal entiendan, ni fue las hermanas de Nahuel, ni siquiera paso por mi cabeza usar la hibrida de los Cullen. Esto paso antes que ella naciera, así que no había manera de que ella hubiera sido la base de mi experimento, entonces ahora me preguntareis ¿Qué relación hay entre los Cullen y mi experimento? Pues uno de los hijos de Carlisle tuvo una relación carnal con una chica humana, esa relación dio frutos, una hibrida más fuerte que cualquiera conocido de su especie. Y lo más interesante era su madre, los genes que heredo de ella la hacían el ser perfecto para mis planes./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;" Yo sé que Emmett, el padre de mi base, no recuerda quien es la madre de su hija, incluso dudo que sepa que tiene una. No obstante, yo si se, siempre lo supe… entre nosotros, yo planee todo, desde el comienzo./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;" Desde el principio escogí la madre de mi ser perfecto, una chica con habilidades especiales, tal vez únicas; Yoko Uchiha. Ella una noche de verano apareció ante mí, una figura y semblante único que nunca en mi existencia había visto antes, sus movimientos era similares Leopardo Blanco de las Nieves; al igual que él, ella era única. /p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;" No sé cómo ni cuándo, pero mi ser se rindió a sus pies finos y blancos como el resto de su piel. Se veía tan frágil, delicada que parecía que tan solo el soplo del viento podría romperla; estaba seguro, ella estaba hecha de porcelana fina. Era una muñeca moldeada a mano y pintada con colores de oro./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;" Era tal la atracción que ejercía en mí, que mi mente se cerró y mis instintos mandaron mi razón a paseo, poseerla era lo único que repetía mi cuerpo, "serás mía"… sin embargo, nunca fue mía, ni lo será./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;" Cuando trate de traerla a nuestro mundo, hacerla mi compañera eterna, darle el honor de ser la líder de los vampiros; sus planes eran distintos y me dejo en claro que no era ni frágil, ni delicada, ni mucho menos dominable; muy por el contrario, era una bestia disfrazada de ángel, sus ojos antes negros eran rojos fuego su iris tenia forma de una estrella de tres aspas. Con el tiempo descubrí que esa característica era propia de un grupo de personas, a la que ella pertenecía. Es día por primera vez un humano le gano a un Vampiro, a uno de los rey de los Vulturis./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;" Muchas veces la corteje, pase una buena temporada viviendo entre sus vecinos. Con un perfil bajo pude acercarme a ella, lo sabía todo sobre mi; mi naturaleza, de los Vulturis, mis hermanos, mi habilidades y debilidades. Me manipulaba, conocía mis sentimientos enfermizos por ella y los usaba a su antojo. Era siniestra y malvada, y siempre se negó a ayudarme con mi experimento, era muy orgullosa para rebajarse a ser mi amante y lo bastante inteligente como para rechazar mi propuesta de compartir la eternidad juntos./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;" Estaba perdido, mi plan para un vampiro perfecto estaba perdido… o eso creí yo. Una noche sin luna, el más joven de los Cullen llego a esas tierras cuando aún era un neófito, loco por sangre humana llego hasta mi Yoko. Con diferencia de nuestro primer encuentro, con él fue tan distinta. En primer lugar le permitió acercarse a ella, en ningún momento lo atacado, a pesar de que Emmett estaba decidido a acabar con su vida, a ella le importaba poco o nada; no se defendió, estaba dispuesta a morir por él, pero a Emmett prefería las presas que daban un poco más de batalla./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;" No sé si fue amor o simple osecino, Yoko solamente quería que el la notara, que la utilizara para lo que lo deseara, pero en su deseo había un pequeño problema, Emmett no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en él. Y como ella sabía de mi devoción por ella, una vez más me utilizo a su antojo para cumplir mi deseo; como no hay más que bien no vengan, ella me incito a empezar mi experimento creando el primer don./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;" Este don consistía en que a través de un cantico poder hipnotizar a cualquier ser y que este callera a sus pies, se lo di gustoso aunque fue mi más sorprendente invento y se lo obsequie. Ella obviamente lo utilizo sobre el joven Cullen, no para que esta callera locamente enamorado de ella. Según lo que me confeso después solo le atraía su desinterés y la pasión que irradiaba, en otras palabras solo quería tener su cuerpo entre sus sabanas./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;" ¿A cuántos encuentros habrá acudido Emmett? No lo sé ¿Recordara alguna de esa noche? En absoluto, él era una especie de sonámbulo, un esclavo que solo obedecía la voz de Yoko. Nunca sintió nada, ni amor, ni pasión, ni desprecio ni nada; era simplemente una marioneta si emociones, o más bien una muñeca inflable para mujeres./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;" Ella continuo teniéndole bajo su control hasta que empezó su embarazo, al principio el pánico y mi deseo irracional por ella cegaron mi razonamiento lógico y casi pierdo la oportunidad perfecta para mi vampiro perfecto, esa era mi gran oportunidad, sin embargo, no pida mentirle./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Marcus: "Yoko ¿Eres consciente de tu estado?"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Yoko: (Con la mirada fija en la luna) "Claro que si"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Marcus: (Melancólico) "¿Eres consciente de que tu existencia se apaga con cada latido del corazón de esa criatura?"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Yoko: (Tocando su panza) "También lo sé"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Marcus: "No piensas hacer nada al respecto"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Yoko: (Niega con la cabeza) "Él no es responsable de mis errores, además estoy segura que será increíble en muchas maneras… es más un sacrificio que una perdida"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Marcus: (Tomando sus manos) "Prometo que protegeré a tu hijo"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Yoko: (Retirando su mano bruscamente) "¡No! Te prohíbo acercarte a el"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Marcus: "Pero el mundo lo odiara, lo trataran como un monstruo"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Yoko: "No lo harán, nunca sabrán de su naturaleza"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Marcus: (Desesperado) "No podrá controlar su sed"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Yoko: (Segura) "Lo hará, mi hermano lo ayudara, con el poder del Sharingan"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Marcus: "¿Sharingan?"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Yoko: "El ojo rojo, con el podrá controlar su mente"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Marcus: "Pero el…"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Yoko: "Él sabe todo, el cuidara de ella y no dudara un segundo en aniquilarte si te le acercas"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Marcus: "Esta bien, pero no siempre estará ahí para protegerlo (Retirándose) y cuando eso suceda, esa criatura (Apunta el vientre de Yoko) será mía"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Yoko: (Gritos de rabia) "Ni lo sueñes ¡Maldito!"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;" Esa tarde fue la última vez que vi a mi querida Yoko con vida, después la volvería ver o en realidad lo que volví a ver es su cadáver, el cual es mi más preciado tesoro, que está oculto en una de las bóvedas del palacio. En perfecto estado, intacta, con los químicos que he descubierto logre que no se deteriorara, en una caja de cristal cual Blanca Nieves es como si tan solo estuviese dormida./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;" No pude conservar a mi querida Didyme, ella había sido asesinada ya hace tantos años, pero la sigo amando como el primer día, le prometí no amar a nadie más y lo había cumplido hasta que conocí a Yoko, pero no rompí mi promesa, ella está fuertemente conectada con mi esposa y conmigo, gracias a mi Don lo puedo ver, y estoy seguro que ella era la reencarnación de mi Didyme. Ahí la explicación de mi ferviente obsesión por Yoko, ella y Didyme eran la misma persona, tan distintas y a la vez tan iguales./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;" El día en que Yoko murió, ella salió de la aldea para dar a luz, su hermano quería asegurarse que la criatura no sería un riesgo para el resto de los aldeanos, él sabía que su hermana moriría esa tarde y que él tendría que defender de mí a la pequeña criatura. No iba a enfrentarlo jamás, era mi pacto personal con ella, no le haría más daño del necesario, algunos años después cuando ya la criatura era adulta fui por ella./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;" Era una niña hermosa como su madre, cabello negro, lizo y largo, su ojos eran de color verde agua, tal vez Emmett los tenia de ese color o algún familiar de él, porque todos en la familia de Yoko tienen los ojos negro, yo creía que por esa razón no tendría la habilidad del ojo rojo, pero la vi frente de mi con los ojos rojos y después que volviera a despertar como vampiro, sus ojos eran rojos como cualquier otro neófito, pero uno de sus ojos tenía una estrella de tres aspas./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;" Apenas despertó se escapó de Volterra, la trate de detener de toda las maneras posibles, desde el chantaje hasta la violencia y con todos los dones con lo que la había equipado era una arma impenetrable. Se me fue como agua entre los dedos, desapareció, nunca la volví a encontrar./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;" Hace un año le conté a Emmett la verdad, que tenía una hija, una hija con Yoko. El no comprendía lo que le revelaba, para el Yoko no era ni siquiera un recuerdo, la había olvidado por completo, ese era uno de los efectos del don que le entregue a ella. El claramente se sorprendió y negó la existencia de esa hija suya, pero ella existía, existe y no va a desaparecer nunca, en rechazo cualquier contacto con ella y me exigió que no dijera una palabra de nuestra conversación, gracias a uno de los dones que cree pude esquivar el don de Aro./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;" Así que se supone que ellos no saben nada de ella, ni ella de ellos, eso quiere decir que no estaría con ellos, que debe estar como nómade, en la amazona hemos registrado alrededor de 200 decesos humanos, lo más probable es que ella sea la responsable de esas muertes, no existía peligro alguno./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;"Por Jasper:/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;" Una vez más nos reunimos con lo Vulturis para entregar cuentas de los avances en el crecimiento físico y mental de Ness, siempre teníamos la incertidumbre de cual serían los planes que tenían ellos en cada vista, si venían en son de paz o buscando guerra, por lo que siempre entrenábamos arduamente, tanto en batalla como el desarrollo de nuestros dones, los lobos siempre se hacían presente y asistían a los entrenamientos, en especial los nuevos en la manada, empezábamos a ser más una escuela para metarfos, que un ejército de defensa./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;" Yo los entrenaba personalmente a todos, eso me recordaba mi vida humana y los primeros años como vampiro, siempre frente una tropa, entrenamiento tras entrenamiento. Aunque esos recuerdos estaban asociados a malas experiencias y en especial a María, no me molestaba, incluso me sentía cómodo, en mi ambiente./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;" Ya no me ubicaba al lado de mi familia, si no que acompañaba a mi "tropa" de licántropos, junto a los chicos que entrenaba, los animaba, los tranquilizaba y les daba consejos para enfrontar una posible batalla. Alice se burlaba de mí por ese comportamiento, bromeaba diciendo que estaba celosa de los chicos o que los adoptáramos como hijos./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;" El momento en que vi aparecer a Aro entrar al prado de siempre, mi batallón se puso en posición de batalla, ahora solamente venia una parte de la guardia, pero la misma cantidad de "testigos". Como era costumbre el protocolo que seguían para cerciorarse del crecimiento de Ness y su dieta, consistía en: medirla y pesarla, algunas preguntas para ver su nivel de madures, una pasada por la mente de cada uno de los de nuestro mando y un control sobre los avances de su don./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;" E igual como en todas las visitas, se van con las manos vacías, sin Alice, sin Edward, sin Bella, se fijó la próxima fecha de control de Ness y se retiraron del lugar. Esperamos hasta que desaparecieran de nuestra vista y que con nuestros sentidos no fuéramos capaz de percibirlos para irnos también./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;" Como en cada control, mi amada Alice organizaba una fiesta para celebrar que no ha habido ningún inconveniente y todos estábamos sanos y salvos. Mis chicos disfrutaban de un festín para más de 50 invitados, bailábamos un rato y conversábamos del encuentro. Después de unas horas de celebración, los testigos menos cercanos a nuestra familia se iban a sus respectivos países, continuamos la fiesta unas horas más hasta que los que duermen ya no soportaban el cansancio./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;" Con el alboroto que causaba la fiesta, hacía que la ausencia de esta dejaba un silencio absoluto en la mansión, y aunque los vampiros no nos cansamos físicamente, el cansancio psicológico era mucho peor./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify;" /p 


	14. Capitulo 14

**Capítulo 14: ¡¿Dónde está Carly?!**

Por Jake:

Desperté abrazado a mi amada Renesme, cada mañana con ella es mágica y cada día la amo más que el anterior, pero siempre la mañana posterior a los encuentros con los Vulturis valoraba mas su compañía, sentir su respiración en mi pecho, oler su perfume, sentir los latidos de su corazón, era lo único que quería sentir, solo con ella me siento vivo, si por alguna razón me faltara no lo soportaría. Separe uno de sus mechones y la mecí un poco para despertarla, poco a poco abrió su ojos color chocolate, estiro su cuerpo como un minino, se abrazó a mí y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Jacob: (Susurro) "Ness, ya es tiempo de levantarte"

Nessie: (Adormilada) "No quiero, 5 minutos más"

Jacob: "Ja, a mí no me engañas con eso Renesme, yo no soy Emmett"

Nessie: (Risa) "Ya sé, pero no hay necesidad de levantarse (Voz de niña chiquita) quedémonos todo el día en cama"

Jacob: "Tramposa, sabes que no me puedo negar a esa voz"

Nessie: "Eso quiere decir que…"

Jacob: "Todo el día en cama" (Rodándola con el brazo)

Nessie: "Jake tuve un sueño muy lindo"

Jacob: "¿Soñaste conmigo?"

Nessie: (Dándole un pequeño golpe en el pecho) "No tonto"

Jacob: (Tristeza fingida) "No sueñas conmigo"

Nessie: "Claro que si tontito (Tomando su mejilla entre sus manos) mis mejores sueños son contigo, pero esta vez es distinto"

Jacob: "¿Y con que soñaste?"

Nessie: "Parecía mas un recuerdo que un sueño"

Jacob: "¿Un recuerdo?"

Nessie: "Si, soñé con una chica"

Jacob: (Sorprendido) "¿Con una chica?"

Nessie: "¿Qué cosas te imaginas pervertido?"

Jacob: "Solo bromeo contigo cariño"

Nessie: (Un poco molesta) "Puedes tomártelo en serio"

Jacob: "Esta bien, está bien… no te enojes"

Nessie: (Suspiro) "Como te decía, era un recuerdo… era un lugar que ya estaba en mi memoria, y la cara de esa chica, causaba en mi nostalgia, un lugar seguro... o algo así, era un sentimiento distinto a cualquiera que hubiera sentido, distinto a lo que siento por ti, por mis padre, mi familia o amigos. Es distinto y complicado, un cariño que sientes por un familiar y que se mescla al mismo tiempo con la amistad"

Jacob: (Tomando la mano de Ness) "Se te haría más fácil mostrármelo, haz que vea el mundo a través de tus ojos"

Ella sonrió ampliamente, tomo mi cara entre sus manos, se concentró en mis ojos, esos ojos chocolates profundizando en mi mente, podía sentir lo que ella siente, felicidad y angustia, angustia por tener respuestas, felicidad que le causaba el recuerdo. Y por último solo luz que rodeaba una figura femenina, la luz era cegadora que se iba difuminando y ser cada vez más oscura, pero la oscuridad ya no provenía la ausencia de luz sino de la figura.

Jacob: (Susurro) "¿Carly?"

Nessie: "¿Qué dijiste?"

Jacob: (Extrañado) "¿Yo?... nada"

Nessie: "No, no… yo escuche claramente, dijiste Carly ¿Quién es Carly?"

Jacob: "¿Carly? Me parece familiar, pero no sé de donde"

Nessie: "Claro que te parece familiar la acabas de mencionar tú mismo"

Jacob: "Mmmm… mejor olvídalo Ness, tan solo fue un sueño… (Pensativo) tal vez esa tal Carly sea alguna chica que conocimos en Chicago y no la recordamos"

Nessie: (No muy convencida) "Hum… si tal vez"

Jacob: (Tomando su mano) "Ven vamos estoy hambriento"

Ella solamente asintió en un movimiento robótico, como si no prestara atención realmente, a decir verdad, a mí también se me hacía extraña esta situación, esa chica estaba en mi mente como algo familiar, como si se tratara de Alice o Emmett, no de una chica más en Chicago, aunque era más bien un sentimiento agridulce, no odio-amor, sino miedo mesclado con cariño amistoso. Su imagen me causaba un sentimiento de confort y confianza era como se tratara de una de mis hermanas.

Bajamos a la cocina donde ya se encontraba Esme y Bella, ambas miraban por la ventana a un par de los hermanos Cullen, para ser exacto Emmett y mi "Suegrito" tenía una guerrecilla en el patio posterior de la casa.

Nessie: (Acercándose a su mamá) "Buenos días"

Bella: (Besando la frente de su hija) "Buenos días cielo, dormiste bien supongo" (Mirada asesina hacia Jacob)

Nessie: "Bien… creo"

Esme: "¿Cómo creo? Mi niña, una pesadilla tal vez" (Sonrisa maternal)

Bella: (Voz escalofriante) "O tal vez alguien te molesto mucho"

Nessie: (Negando con la cabeza) "No, nada que ver… nadie me molesto, y más que una pesadilla fue un sueño, y un buen sueño"

Bella: "Entonces por qué no descansaste"

Jacob: (Abrazando a su novia) "Ya olvídalo Nessie, ella soñó con alguna niña que conocimos en Chicago"

Esme: "Nostalgia…"

Nessie: (Suspiro) "Si tienen que tener razón"

Un poco decepcionada Renesme tomo uno de los platos de huevo y tocino que Esme ya tenía listos en la encimera de la cocina, se sirvió un vaso de jugo de manzana, tomo una bocanada de aire y en el momento de sentarse lo dejo salir en un largo suspiro.

Nessie: "Bien, ni modo tal vez me estoy volviendo loca"

Jacob: (Poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella) "No te preocupes, cuando eso suceda yo estaré ahí para volvernos locos juntos"

Dejo salir una pequeña risa, ese simple sonido me llena el alma, por conservar esa sonrisa soy capaz de todo. Mientras estaba embobado viendo como Ness comía su sándwich, Emmett entro refunfuñando contra mi suegrito.

Emmett: (Grito) "Amor"

Rosalie: (Bajando rápido) "¿Qué paso?"

Emmett: (Indignado) "Puedes decirle a tu hermano que nuestra hija es la más inteligente"

Rosalie: "¿Todo este escándalo solo por eso?"

Emmett: "Dilo"

Nessie: (Extrañada) "¿Hija?"

Ella al igual que yo empalideció y se perdió en sus pensamientos, esa era la respuesta a su sueño, Carly su prima, la hija de Emmett con una mujer desconocida, mi mejor amiga. Pero somos seres sobrenaturales como rayos olvidamos a alguien tan importante. Mi Ness estaba en estado de shock emocional, reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo, era tan preocupante que hasta afecto al pobre Jasper, el cual logro calmar un poco a su sobrina.

Bella: (Preocupada) "¡Hija! ¿Edward que le sucede?"

Edward: (Desesperado) "No se Bella, su mente esta en blanco"

Jasper: "Calma chicos, solo está pasando por un shock emocional"

Esme: "Pero ¿Por qué?"

Jacob: "Olvidamos a Carly"

Rosalie: "Es eso…Carly me digo que esto sucedería, ya que ustedes son medio humanos la enzima se comporta de manera distinta en su organismo"

Carlisle: "En otras palabras, la enzima pasa más tiempo en su sistema"

Ness: "¿Qué enzima?"

Alice: "Un invento de Carly para que la olvidáramos durante la visita de los Vulturis"

Jacob: "¿Y dónde está ahora?"

Emmett: "Ni idea ¿Tu sabes dónde está la niña?" (Le pregunta a Rosalie)

Ella negó con la cabeza, nos vimos entre nosotros en búsqueda de una respuesta, pero ninguno sabia del paradero de Carly, Alice no la encontraba en sus visiones, no se encontraba en el futuro de ninguno de los Cullen… es como si nunca hubiese existido…ella era solo un recuerdo borroso.

Por Emmett:

El efecto de la droga que nos había dado Carly, ya perdía su efecto en la mayoría de los Cullen, fue extraño oír de mi sobrina que asociaba la existencia de mi hija con un sueño, tal vez su humanidad la hacía más vulnerable a los "efectos secundarios" que nos advirtió Carly, por suerte cuando le dije que la chica que había aparecido en sus sueños no era otra que su prima, mi hija. Ese fue el clic en su cabeza que sirvió de desencadénate para recordar todos los eventos que habían pasado desde la llegada de la nueva Cullen.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que todos ya la recordábamos, no ha regresado a casa, nadie sabe de ella, lo único que sabemos de su paradero es que unas horas después de que nos dio la píldora tomo un tren a Seattle.

Rosalie: (Tocando su hombro) "¿Qué pasa osito?"

Emmett: "Nada"

Rosalie: "Emmett te conozco mejor que a mí misma… es por Carly verdad"

Emmett: "Es extraño que se allá ido sin decir nada"

Rosalie: (Suspiro) "Ella es libre de ir y venir, y estoy segura que regresara… no podemos encerrarla, ni atarla con nosotros, recuerda que antes de llegar a nuestros brazos ella era una nómade"

Emmett: "Tienes razón, pero temo no volver a verla… que los Vulturis la encuentren"

Rosalie: "Yo temo más por los Vulturis, tenemos una hija fuerte, ella sería capaz de acabar con esos estirados ella sola"

Emmett: (Risa) "Si, es muy poderosa"

Me fundí en los brazos de mi esposa, mi alma gemela, dejando de lado un poco mis preocupaciones, pero soy padre y la necesidad de tener a mi hija alegada de todo mal era una prioridad siempre, si pasa más tiempo desaparecida, soy capaz de recorrer el mundo de nuevo para encontrarla.


	15. Capitulo 15

p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: 28px;"Capitulo 15: "El precio de crear vida" parte 1:/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: 28px;"Por Carly:/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: 16.1px;"em¿Cómo se me pudo ocurrir? /emTrabajar en un jardín infantil, tiene que ser una de las peores ideas que he tenido en mi existencia, es como poner cocaína en frente de un adicto en rehabilitación. Es cierto que ya no me llama tanto la atención la dulce sangre de los niños, sin embargo tener a esos seres tan cerca, indefensos y débiles me tienta bastante./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: 16.1px;"Profesora 1: "Señorita Bowen ¿le sucede algo?"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: 16.1px;"Carly: "¿Qué?... esto, yo (silencio) nada, solo estoy un poco nerviosa" (débil sonrisa)/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: 16.1px;"Profesora 1: (Gran sonrisa) "Es solo eso, no hay porque. Nosotras le ayudaremos a incluirse en nuestro sistema. Mi nombre es Liz, Liz Gonzales" (Le extiende la mano en señal de saludo)/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: 16.1px;" Con un movimiento casi robótico, le estreche la mano a la profesora como saludo, está tratando de darme un poco más de calma, apretó más mi mano por un tiempo más alargado de lo común; por suerte tenía un par de guantes que ocultaban mis gélidas manos./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: 16.1px;" Gracias a los meses que viví junto a los Cullen aprendí el legendario arte de engañar y fingir ser inocentes humanos, con el Doc. Comprendí que los humanos se abren más cuando eres amable, sonríes y asientes, incluso cuando es algo sin sentido, "emsiempre sígueles la corriente"/em decía Carlisle, tampoco demuestres tus conocimientos por completo, no dejes que vean que realmente sabes mucho más que ellos y más si eres una mujer joven. Para ellos no es lógico que una chica con apenas 20 años tenga el conocimiento de antiguos filósofos y matemáticos de 80 años, es un golpe en su ego de machos./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: 16.1px;" De Rosalie aprendí el antiguo arte del maquillaje, emel producto se compra principalmente por el empaque, /emla gente suele desconfiar si tienes cara de medio muerta, la test de morgue y las ojeras negras y profunda son poco "atractivas".../p 


	16. Capitulo 16

Capitulo 16: "El precio de la vida" 2 parte:

De Rosalie aprendí el antiguo arte del maquillaje, _el producto se compra principalmente por el empaque,_ la gente suele desconfiar si tienes cara de medio muerta, la test de morgue y las ojeras negras y profunda son poco "atractivas".

Después de darle la última dosis a los últimos miembros del bando de los Cullen, camine entre el bosque, la carretera y el territorio de los lobos (la única forma de borrar mi rastro) hasta llegar al paradero del autobús que llevaba a la estación de buses de Forks para tomar el primer bus que me llevara a una ciudad con estación de trenes, no tome en cuenta ni la línea de bus, ni el lugar de destino, solo le pregunte al auxiliar del bus si efectivamente había una estación de trenes en la ciudad de destino.

Esta es la primera vez que me relacionaba con humanos yo sola, los pocos acercamientos que he tenido siempre había sido en compañía de un Cullen. Fue exactamente en ese momento que descubrí que mi apariencia no era del agrado de la gente, el hombre era muy seco y cortante con sus respuestas, estaba incomodo en su cara se notaba y el miedo que reflejaban sus ojos se percutían en pequeños temblores.

Todo el camino, el asiento contiguo al mío estuvo vacío, fingí estar dormida con un par de audífonos puestos a todo volumen como una típica "adolecente rebelde" que escapo de casa de sus padres. Procuraba no respirar, estaba en lugar lleno de comida que con uno que otro movimiento ilegal mi percance pasaría como un simple accidente vehicular, pero no tengo una reputación que proteger, por lo menos por ahora; solo movía los hombros de vez en cuando y "suspiraba" profundamente para dar la impresión de que estaba profundamente dormida. Sin embargo, eso no me apartaba del mundo exterior, podía escuchar cada pequeño detalle que pasaba dentro de este bus e incluso de sus alrededores, cuando el auto-bus llego a la terminal baje hasta el final de todos, me dirigí a la oficina de turismo de la ciudad para buscar un mapa y el hotel más barato y con la peor mala fama del lugar, _mis intenciones no eran puras._


	17. Capitulo 17

Capitulo 17: "Comienza el juego, juguemos a ser Dios"

La vieja Carly hoy saldrá a las calles, no pensaba volver a tomar sangre humana, de cierto modo me parece un poco asqueroso ahora. Es cierto que aún me llama la atención la sangre de los niños y su aroma es bastante apetitosa, pero esta vez era distinto, es otro el sentimiento que me provoca.

Necesito gente con la cual experimentar, y no siempre mis experimentos son exitosos, no siempre mis sujetos de prueba sobreviven, y tampoco me podía arriesgar a ser delatada por una de estas pobres almas en desgracia, mis queridos sujetos de prueba.

Me dirigí al "Hotel Pensylvania" (Xivi: "No es una falta ortográfica, el cartel luminoso está mal escrito") hasta el nombre promete, no sabía en qué lugar estaba, ni me importaba. Es verdad tenía un mapa, pero era inútil, nunca he comprendido estos aparatos, me desorientan; se alrededor de 150 idiomas perfectamente e incluso una que otra lengua muerta ¡Y NO PUEDO LEER UN ESTUPIDO MAPA!", así que no sabía dónde carajos estaba, pero eso poco me importaba, lo único que me importaba era el reporte del clima, en la pared de la oficina de turismo había pegado un cartel con el informe meteorológico que mostraba que en toda la semana sería muy lluviosa y sol pocas veces hacia acto de presencia en este pueblo, la crema que cree para inhibir el brillo vampírico solo un poco, lo suficiente como para que la piel de Renesme parece normal.

Camine por esa "peligrosas" calles, llenas de pobreza y sufrimiento; los niños sucios en la calle, los alcohólicos y prostitutas en cada esquina, paseándose de un lado a otro en búsqueda de algo de comida y poniendo su dignidad a la venta por solo unos cuantos centavos. Sin embargo, no todo en este mundo está perdido, no siempre la vida de la gente que vive aquí es gris, una que otra familia humilde con sus caras radiantes con ojos que reflejaban una fe y esperanza tremenda que probablemente ellos mismos tuvieron que plantar en sus corazones.

Al llegar al hotel me recibió una mujer regordeta barriendo la calle, me miro de pies a cabeza de una manera un poco confundida, mi ropa y pelo no concordaba con el ambiente del barrio, a pesar de mi cara de pocos amigos y mi estilo de ropa completamente oscuro, mi apariencia era el de una niña rica gótica. Llevaba una camisa negra Gucci, una camiseta de cuello alto color blanco Channel, un pantalón con rodillas rasgadas Louis Vuitton con unas medias de malla, unas botas grises HERMER Paris y una pequeña boina del mismo color GrabrielAgreste. Definitivamente necesito un disfraz.


	18. Capitulo 18

Capitulo 18: "Prototipo de niña rica"

Deje mis cosas de laboratorio portátil en la especie de caja fuerte de la habitación, saque toda mi ropa de la maleta y la metí en bolsas de basura, cuando todo estaba listo deje el hotel de la manera más discreta.

Con el dinero que Emmett me daba para caso de "Emergencia" pague una semana de estadía, aun cuando pretendía quedarme sol días, ellos necesitan más el dinero que yo, deje las bolsas en la entrada del hotel cerca de unas chicas de mi "edad", salí del barrio para tomar un taxi, lo más probable es que si hubiese corrido por los tejados hubiera llegado antes, pero quería ser lo más humana posible.

Llegue al centro comercial más cercano, camine por las distintas tiendas más finas y también por las mas accesibles, pensando cual sería el estilo que reflejara de que clase social "pertenecía", mi plan consistía en entrar a un jardín o primaria como maestra, para ello pretendía tener el clásico cliché de profesora dulce, amorosa y humilde. Compre muchas camisas cuello tortuga de colores pasteles, jeans de los colores más comunes, los colores que escogí tenían como objetivo que mi piel pareciera lo menos muerta posible, una que otra chaqueta, zapato de plataforma bajo. Pasé por un pasillo lleno de espejos y vi mi nuevo estilo, pero algo no concordaba con mi nueva imagen…mi pelo.

Por mi mente paso decolorar mi cabello, sin embargo, aún no había descubierto la fórmula que pudiera decolorar el cabello de vampiro, lo ideal era tener el clásico rubio mal teñido con raíces negras, mi mejor opción era una peluca de la "mejor calidad del mercado" según los encargados de la tienda de cosméticos.

Con mi nueva identidad me dirigí al paradero del transporte público, hubiera tomado un taxi, pero mi actual "situación económica" no me lo permitía. Aparentemente mi nueva apariencia era todo un éxito, la mayor parte del tiempo pasaba completamente desapercibida por la multitud, uno que otro notaba mi presencia y me sonreían de manera amable hasta que veían mis ojos… mis ojos marcan de mi extraña naturaleza.

Si pretendía estar rodeada de niños, estos ojos que vieron a miles de cadáveres infantes caer a mis pies no serían precisamente los más amables. Desde mi despertar en esta nueva vida como vampiro mis ojos fueron rojos como cualquier otro de mi especie, así fueron por muchos años, pero mientras más me alejaba de la sangre humana uno de mis ojos fue cambiando el color rojo por una Amapola dorada muy similar a los de los Cullen, pero un poco mas oscuros, el otro era completamente diferente a cualesquiera otros ojos de los vampiros que se habían cruzado por mi camino. Mi ojo izquierdo es rojo, sin embargo, no era igual al principio, este es un rojo brillante con 3 símbolos negros son una especie de puntos con aspas que forma un circulo alrededor del iris.

Si bien uno pensaría que solo es un problema estético, desde el principio mi ojo lograba petrificar a mis enemigos y mis víctimas, como si fuera una especie de don que se sumaba a la larga lista de dones que mi querido Marcus me había obsequiado a la fuerza.


	19. Capitulo 19

Capitulo 19: "Todo por un hijo"

Necesitaba una manera amable para ocultar mis ojos y este extraño don, por mucho tiempo un largo flequillo ha tapado mi ojo izquierdo, la densa cabellera que resguardaba mi poder ocular hacia las veces de un escudo. Sin embargo, ahora me encontraba en una encrucijada, si volvía a usar el flequillo de mi peluca para tapar mi ojo perdería la imagen angelical y confiable que planeo entregar, además no tenia la confianza en el material de la densa peluca como para un nuevo escudo.

Hace algún tiempo la esposa de Edward me había pedido un para de lentes de contactos que sean capases de resistir la ponzoña vampírica que funciona como lubricantes para los ojos, ella acostumbraba a salir a pasear en la sociedad y a pesar de que hace ya un tiempo que sus ojos son del clásico color ámbar de los vampiros vegetarianos no se sentía completamente cómoda con las miradas de los pobladores.

Lamentablemente mi magnifico y amado laboratorio se encontraba a unos cuantos miles de kilómetros de distancia en el sótano de los Cullen y por ahora no podía estar cerca de la propiedad, necesitaba materia prima, una que otra herramienta y indumentaria para experimentos de química básica, eso era suficiente como para llevar acabo la sencilla receta de los lentes de contactos resistentes a la ponzoña, siempre estoy en constante investigación y cada idea nueva es un desafío, la petición de Bella fue sencilla, sin la necesidad de dormir e ir al baño o morir de ansiedad por no tener un objeto de adoración cerca como cualquier otro miembro de mi familia el tiempo libre que tenía a mi disposición era ocupado completamente por la ciencia, y en un par de días ya tenia varios lentes para Bella y la fórmula para crear más.

Regrese con mi nueva apariencia regrese a mi hogar provisorio, al entrar al barrio el ambiente era completamente diferente, los vecinos del lugar me ignoraban parcialmente, ya que mi naturaleza atrayente como cazador provocaba que mi presencia no pasara desapercibida, pero al ver que era una chica "común y corriente" ignoraban mi presencia con más facilidad. Al entrar a la recepción del hotel, la casera no presento un ápice de curiosidad por la presencia de una completa extraña que se disponía a entrar en una de las habitaciones de sus huéspedes.

Necesitare un mejor sistema de seguridad, pensé apenas cerré la puerta, ordene mis compras, arme una maleta con mi nuevo laboratorio portátil, salí en búsqueda de muestras y tejidos, los basureros, baños públicos y callejones sin salida; saliva, sangre seca y uno que otro fluido podía sobrevivir meses en un lugar fresco. En medio de mi búsqueda encontré una fabrica abandonada que casi se caía a pedazos, en la entrada una gran puerta de concreto bloqueaba la entrada, perfecto… esa era la seguridad que buscaba, los humanos no tienen la fuerza suficiente como para abrir y encontrar mi nuevo laboratorio.

Como una vil ladrona saque algunos cables para regresar la conexión eléctrica al lugar, compuse algunos circuitos viejos y defectuosos, recree algunas de las maquinas que tenia en mi antiguo laboratorio, eran unas cuantas en comparación a la cantidad monstruosa de aparatos escandalosos que había en la casa de los Cullen.

Termine fabricando unos cuantos lentes que tenían previstos para cubrir mi instancia en esta ciudad y en mi trabajo temporal. Me quede viendo un buen rato alrededor de mi nuevo lugar de trabajo y un recuerdo llego a mi mete… Doc. Cullen… el siempre ha sido tan bueno conmigo, incluso parece mas mi padre que el propio Emmett, yo se que mi papá trata desempeñar su papel de padre pero es muy inmaduro y la paternidad le llego de golpe, el doc. era un caso distinto, el don de la paternidad le brotaba por los poros, el era un padre para cada uno de sus hijos adoptados a pesar de que todos habían llegado a su vida cuando ya eran unos adultos completos, pero era tan grande su don que coincida completamente con el don de madre de su esposa que cada vez que ambos veían la especial relación que existía entre Renesmee y Edward e incluso mi extraña relación con Emmett. Yo sabía que era su mas grande deseo y este era el principal objetivo de este viaje, crear vida, un hijo para los lideres del clan, un hijo biológico.


	20. Capitulo 20

**_Capitulo 20: "Carly, la vampira experta en genética"_**

Ya había comenzado con mi proyecto con una profunda investigación, la primera vez que cree muchas de las maquina que hay en mi improvisado laboratorio fuero enfocados principalmente en la investigación, yo no sabía cómo funcionaba la lógica del cuerpo humano y mucho menos cómo funcionaba después del cambio, o la diferencia entre los genes completo y los medios genes.

Primero invente una máquina que separara genes, realmente no necesitaba una maquina en si porque nuestros ojos estaban tan desarrollados al nivel que si te concentras lo suficiente y tal vez con la ayuda de una lupa era capaz de ver los pequeños cordones de ADN y ARN que se encuentra en las células humanas, comencé practicando con seres unicelulares, sus cromosomas son mas grandes y visibles que los humanos por lo cual era mas sencillo separar y unir los cromosomas y crear nuevas bacterias, las bacterias son los seres mas sencillos de mutar, incluso lo hace de manera natural.

Continúe con células de animales pequeños como aves y roedores, pero cada vez era mas complicado separas y unir cromosomas, es verdad que la precisión de los vampiros son casi perfecta, son a un nivel impecable, pero incluso los seres con un nivel divino cometen errores. Era muy sencillo errar en esta materia, por lo que es entendible que no tengamos muchos vampiros creando seres nuevos, Marcus era uno de los pocos conocidos que se dedicaban a la investigación y creación de otros tipos de vida, en cambio muchos eran como Aro que preferían coleccionar los raros especímenes que les daba la naturaleza de manera natural. Otra complicación era los distintos tipos de células que se encuentran en los cuerpos multicelulares y que tienen una labor determinada, si se unía mal solo ser creaba una célula cancerígena que se multiplicarían a una velocidad catastrófica haciendo un tumor maligno.

Después de crear esta maquina que me ayudaba a la precisión obtener las cadenas de ADN necesarias para una inseminación artificial, lamentablemente los cromosomas de los vampiros al igual que el resto del sistema cambiaba completamente, se congelaba y seguían mutando para evitar la descomposición de los órganos, a pesar de que los cromosomas no siguen envejeciendo evolucionan, así que tenía que des evolucionar hasta llegar a un cromosoma más humano posible.

También necesitaba crear un ovulo y espermatozoide o de una vez juntar los cromosomas de Esme y Carlisle y hacer una nuevos ser saltando la fase básica, para eso comencé con la des evolución de los cromosomas de las gallinas para llegar a un cromosoma mas similar a los dinosaurios, afortunadamente los Cullen tienen muchos contactos y pude conseguir ADN prehistórico de Pterodactylus sin la necesidad de robarlo, _la ética moral características de los Cullen._

Antes de mi plan contra los Vulturis y la amnesia planificada de los Cullen, ya había terminado mi experimento de maquina del tiempo desde ADN de aves a ADN de dinosaurio, por lo que ya tenia un buen tramo avanzado, pero un pollo no es lo mismo que un humano. Vampiro y humanos eran muy simulares, sin embargo, ambos eran muy complejos y en lo microscópico son completamente diferentes por lo que necesitaba mas datos para regresar un genoma vampiro a un genoma humano.

De igual manera necesitaba saber como se comporta el cuerpo de una mujer durante el embarazo, a pesar de que tenía todo lo necesario para crear la célula por la que parte la vida, aun no tenia el recipiente para la formación inicial para un humano básico. Y no podía considerar solicitar un vientre de alquiler de una mujer cualquiera, este es un proyecto completamente anónimo que no puede correr riesgo a fuga; mi mente es un enigma cualquiera, uno de mis dones me ha dado una privacidad mental que me ha sido muy útil en mis planes y proyectos, ningún lector ni don metal puede ingresar en mi impermeable cabeza, es uno de los pocos dones que uso a diario y de manera indefinida.

Uno de los pasos esenciales para llevar a cabo el proyecto de un hijo para los Cullen era la creación de un vientre artificial donde creciera el pequeño ser, o raptar una mujer que pudiera hacer de canjuro y después deshacerme de ella, sin embargo esa ultima idea no me agradaba del todo, a pesar que pase poco tiempo con los Cullen su extraña ética de no dañar humanos me contagio lo suficiente como para sentirme incomoda con la idea de matar un ser indefenso… _¿Qué pensaría de mi la antigua Carly? Estoy perdiendo mi esencia._


	21. Capitulo 21

p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: 16.1px;"Capitulo 21: "Plan de recolección de datos"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt; line-height: 16.1px;"Saque una pequeña libreta que siempre llevo en mi bolsillo, esto puede ser bastante inseguro, pero no he creado ni encontrado una inteligencia artificial como una computadora con la seguridad al nivel de mi mente secreta. Esta libreta esta llena de datos y cálculos para cada uno de mis proyectos, es tan antigua como yo, no es como mi mente no sea capaz de recordar cada uno de los datos que se encuentran registrados en la libreta, pero tenerlos escritos me ayuda a encontrar otras soluciones y desarrollar más mi capacidad de lógica./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt; line-height: 16.1px;"Vi mi libreta con nostalgia, empero Carly tu no tienes sentimientos, /emlos artefactos que usamos tienen esencia y vida, puede sonar algo descabellado para alguien de ciencia como yo, sin embargo, aseguro que mis maquinas y artefactos tienen parte de mi alma, me siento más cómoda en su compañía que en la de seres vivos. emVieja libreta, /emmi más valioso objeto, antes de interesarme en la ciencia, incluso en el tiempo en que solo era una sanguinaria asesina anotaba fechas claves en la vida de mis victimas… emfecha de inicio, fecha de término./em/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt; line-height: 16.1px;"Saque una pequeña caja con muestras de ADN de todos los miembros de la familia Cullen, muestras biológicas de personas que se han cruzado en mi camino y un pequeño feto humano que no tenia mas de 2 meses, el pobre murió en el vientre de su madre aparentemente por asfixia por lo que todos los órganos estaban en perfecto estado, era mi guía para ver si mis prototipos iban por buen camino, hubiera sido útil tener un ejemplar por cada mes de gestación, pero ya corría un gran riesgo con el robo de este feto./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt; line-height: 16.1px;"Registre nuevos datos a mi base de datos, son datos completamente genéricos con complejos acrónimo que representa nombres en lenguaje clave, emlos datos es el nuevo oro, /emmi sistema no permite fugas humanas y yo no permito fugas extraordinarias. Guarde mi computador en una caja fuerte que había armado para guardar las muestras y el feto, siempre la llevo encima cuando está vacía, tenía una tecnología tal que la hacía completamente compacta cuando no tenía nada dentro, pero no la hacía menos insegura, estaba hecha de un material flexible pero impermeable./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt; line-height: 16.1px;"A pesar de que están completamente seguros mis datos, tenía que mantenerlos lejos de idiotas curiosos, excave una pequeña tumba y rellene la fosa con concreto industrial que había robado de una obra cercana, cubrí mi construcción con tierra, hojas, escombros y un bloque pesado de hormigón./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt; line-height: 16.1px;"Deje mi nueva "guarida secreta" saliendo por un hueco en el techo… emnecesito reparaciones, /emme puse el primer par de lentes de contacto, ajuste la peluca y moldee mi voz para que sonara lo más dulce posible./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt; line-height: 16.1px;"Desde hoy comenzaba la primera fase de mi proyecto emrecolección de datos, /emnecesitaba una granja de datos y en el jardín infantil encontraba desde genes de niños, hasta desechos de ancianos, podía analizar el crecimiento de los humanos desde un punto de vista externo e interno desde la fuente más cercana, además tenía las primeras etapas de desarrollo y las de mayor auge. "Jardín verbo divino" … emgenial un lugar dedicado a adorar un ser imaginario, /emgracias a esas tontas y banales creencias, las personas que componen estas agrupaciones tienen hijos como conejos y eso significa más datos frescos para mi investigación./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt; line-height: 16.1px;"Que me dieran el trabajo fue absurdamente sencillo, todos mis papeles eran completamente falsos, pero el prestigio del apellido Cullen para mi suerte prevalecía al doc. Carlisle, su familia y el son ocultamente famosos, con solo mostrar mi cedula de identidad emfalsa /emo mi acta de nacimiento emtambién falsa, /emlas puertas se abrían por arte de magia./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt; line-height: 16.1px;"Entre tímidamente a la oficina, emrecuerda Carly una simple y tímida profesora de parvulario, /emen ella se encontraba una mujer con evidente sobrepeso, con una mirada completamente cansada, con más ojeras que cara, tenía la típica cara de mujer dulce, pero sus pensamientos estaban llenos de maldiciones y malas palabra, esa mujer odiaba a los niños como si fueran garrapatas, lo veía como grandes sacos de dinero para su pronta jubilación./p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: 16.1px;"Secretaria: (Dulcemente) "Pasa, pasa… querida no te quedes ahí parada, ven toma asiento"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: 16.1px;" Carly: (Tímidamente) "Lo... lo siento, es que estoy buscando a la directora (con un tono de voz cada vez mas bajo) vengo por el puesto de maestra súplete"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: 16.1px;"Secretaria: (Sorprendida) "¡Oh! Usted debe ser la señorita Bowen, espere un momento la directora Sánchez de Moscada, ella siempre llega un poco mas tarde… (Susurro) como es la dueña (Gran carcajada)/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: 16.1px;"Directora: (Se aclara la garganta) "Buenos días Jobita, ¿Amaneció bromista por lo que veo?"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: 16.1px;"Secretaria: (Apenada) "Señora Silvia no la había visto llegar (Se apresura a salir de la oficina) le traigo su café descafeinado en seguida"/p  
p style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 14px; text-align: justify; line-height: 16.1px;"span style="line-height: 14.98px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 11pt;" /spanspan style="font-size: medium;"Por la puerta de la oficina había ingresado una mujer mas joven que la secretaria, pero de igual manera vieja y acabada, llena de joyas, con capas de maquillaje que trataban de tapar los miles de arrugas, pero todas eran visibles ante mis ojos. Me miro con un deje de desdén./span/span/p 


	22. Capitulo 22

Capítulo 22: "Tímida Sarah, encantadores Cullen"

(Nota de la escritora: "Cuando los diálogos estén en _cursiva_ serán pensamientos de los personajes que son oídos gracias a uno de los dones de Carly")

 _Directora: "Que joven ¿Cómo es posible que ya está titulada como profesora de párvulo?... se ve muy joven"_

Directora: (Con voz firme) "Buenos días señorita ¿Cómo te llamas?"

Carly: (Estrechando su mano) "Buenos días soy Sarah, Sarah Bowen"

 _Directora: "Que manos más frías, es un signo de pobreza"_

Directora: "¿Sarah? No me suena mucho"

Era gracioso ver su comportamiento frente mi nueva imagen, yo misma hace pocos días vine a recomendarme para el puesto, eso si como mi antigua imagen, y a pesar de mi tenebrosa aura mi ropa cara le dio la confianza que no le daba mi dulce aura actual.

Carly: "La señorita Cullen es mi amiga, ella me dijo que me ha dicho que viniera por el trabajo"

Directora: (Alegre) "Haberlo dicho antes niña, ven pasa a mi oficina ¿quieres algo de beber? Tienes las manos congeladas, debes tener frio"

Carly: (Tímidamente) "No gracias, mis manos siempre están frías, es algo genético" (Parándose para ir a la oficina)

Esto es completamente distinto a la primera vez que la vi, esa vez yo era Carly Rose Cullen Hale, la hija del hijo mayor de Carlisle Cullen uno de los mas ricos y prestigiosos médicos de la zona, por no decir del mundo, a pesar de que los Cullen trataban siempre mantenerse en el completo anonimato, su fama los precede, eran como una especie de mito, una familia que no envejecía ni cambiaba que se guardaba en la memoria de los mas antiguas, la historia pasaba a través de relatos borrosos a los más jóvenes, mutando, cambiando partes, olvidando unas y agregando otras. De esta manera gozaban de una buena fama sin ser descubiertos y condenados por los Vulturis.

Yo ya había estado en este lugar pocos meses antes en compañía de Emmett y Jasper, no se incumbían en mis asuntos, solo hacían las veces de escoltas. Llegamos a la misma oficina, con la misma secretaria que casi se ahoga con una dona que estaba engullendo detrás del ordenador al ver a los hermanos Cullen entrar por el umbral de la puerta, con mi don pude saber que mi belleza también le parecía enceguecedora, pero igual como la mayoría de la población femenina básica del siglo pasado la envidia solo le provocaba un rechazo y una cólera irracional hacia mí.

Secretaria: (Sorprendida) "Bu…buenas tardes ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?" (ignorando a Carly)

Jasper: "Buenas tardes dulce dama, nosotros solo venimos a acompañar a nuestra pequeña hermana"

Secretaria: (Cortesía fingida) "¿Esta jovencita? Pero que preciosidad ¿Qué necesitas de mi cariño?"

Carly: (Secamente) "Necesito hablar con la directora"

Secretaria: "Perfecto ¿a nombre de quien apartaron una cita?"

Emmett: "¿Cita?... no sabíamos que la directora de este prestigioso jardín tuviera una agenda tan ocupada"

Secretaria: "Lo siento cariño, pero si no tiene cita no podrá ni ver a la directora"

Jasper: "Es completamente comprensible dulce dama perdone a mis inoportunos hermanos, pero entenderá que mi a atolondrada hermana tiene la cabeza en las nubes, ya sabes está en plena adolescencia y tiene la cabeza llena de hormonas… sin embargo, comprenderá que no podemos volver sin ver a la directora venimos de un lejano y pequeño pueblo en el estado de Washington"

Secretaria: (Sonrojada) "Si lo plantea de esa forma tratare de que acepte darles una oportunidad, pero desde ya les advierto tiene un juicio muy riguroso y no es tan flexible como yo"

Emmett: "Usted logre concretar la cita y nosotros nos encargamos del resto" (Le giña el ojo coquetamente)

La secretaria se levantó con aire de superioridad meneando "seximente" las caderas, moviendo su cuerpo como una cobra en celo para el deleite de los ojos de Jasper, el era completamente su tipo, el por su parte Jasper le sonreía coquetamente de vez en cuando, pero por su mente solo había pensamiento de asco y repulsión, y cuando no tenia los ojos acosadores de secretaria encima hacia muecas que demostraban su descontento.

 _Emmett: "Tendré material para molestarte por los próximos 10 años"_

 _Jasper: "Ehhh! Hermanito puedo oír lo que piensas"_

 _Emmett: (Sorprendido) "¿Cómo rayos escuchas mis pensamientos? Edward el psíquico se quedó en casa a kilómetros de distancia"_

 _Jasper: "Es uno de los dones de Carly"_

Mi padre asintió sin darle mayor importancia, ya hace un tiempo que mis múltiples dones pasaron a segundo plano y eran algo completamente común, incluso el resto de los Cullen me trataban como objeto de burla pidiendo cosas completamente absurdas que supuestamente podía hacer con mis dones.

Secretaria: (Regresando a la oficina) "Creo que no podre ayudarlos, la directora tiene un dolor de cabeza"

Me pare bruscamente llevándome conmigo algunas cosas que cayeron precipitadamente al suelo causando mucho ruido, no había sido un accidente, muy por el contrario, era completamente intencional, necesitaba llamar la atención de la solterona que estaba embobada con mi papá y mi "tío". Rosalie me había enseñado una técnica para llamar la atención y al mismo tiempo dar a conocer mi estatus para que se me respetara como la Cullen que soy, _de una manera muy irritante_ pero efectiva.

Gracias a los consejos de mi mamá adoptiva, la directora y la secretaria llegaron ante mi en un par de segundo, es increíble lo que se puede lograr con _prepotencia…_ La directora me miraba con cara de pocos de amigos, pero le cambio enseguida apenas ver mi ropa y al par de adonis que tengo por "hermanos".


	23. Capitulo 23

Capitulo 23: "Escala sociales"

Carly: (Fingiendo preocupación) "¡oh! Lo siento no controlo mi torpeza"

Directora: "No te preocupes cariño, es culpa de mi insensata secretaria… ¡Rosita!"

Secretaria: "¿Si señora?"

Directora: "Recoge todo y trata de que esta vez no este tan desordenado para que la gente no este tropezando con tus tontos adornos"

Secretaria: (Apenada) "Lo siento señora"

Jasper sin dejar que la secretaria moviera un dedo, el exgeneral de los Cullen no podía dejar a una dama desvalida contra la desigualdad, y lo que acaba de ver para los ojos de Jasper era la peor desigualdad en mucho tiempo.

Secretaria: (Tratando de ayudar) "No se moleste, yo levanto esto enseguida"

Jasper: "Ni pensarlo, seria una deshonra para mi padre si se llegase a enterar que le negué mi ayuda a una pobre damisela… (susurro) Esta es una injusticia, déjeme hacer del mundo un lugar más justo"

Secretaria: (Pequeña risa) "Si usted me ayuda, la reina roja me cortara la cabeza"

Ante la cara de confusión de la directora Jasper siguió su trabajo, un poco confundida entro a su oficina haciendo un gesto de invitación para mi y Emmett, este negó con la cabeza y me dio el pase a mí. Les había pedido expresamente que no se involucraran en este asunto, la enzima que les borraba la memoria solo nublaba mi presencia, pero estaba segura de que si Aro veía en su mente tanta confusión respecto a este recuerdo le causaría una inusual curiosidad y correría el riesgo de ser encontrada.

Directora: "Bienvenida a mi humilde oficina (mirando alrededor) y su hermano ¿Dónde está?"

Carly: "Se quedo fuera, pero no se preocupe, este asunto solo me concierne a mi"

Directora: (Confundida) "¿Asunto?"

Carly: "O lo siento, solo busco un empleo para una amiga, asunto amistad (Risa sonora) lo siento me gusta llamar mis cosas así ¿soy rara no cree?"

Directora: "No se preocupe ¿Pero su amiga a que se dedica?"

Carly: "Ella es una profesora de párvulo, se graduó hace poco y no ha logrado encontrar un trabajo estable"

Directora: "De profesora… lo siento, pero no creo tener un puesto disponible"

Carly: "Que lastima, realmente necesita este trabajo y se que usted es muy comprensible (Entregando un sobre) y mas cuando le dan regalías ¿No?"

Directora: "Veo que su familia le enseño bien como hacer negocios" (Tomando el sobre)

Carly: (Sarcasmo) "Claro está en nuestros genes"

Directora: (Pensativa) "Pensándolo bien, creo que una de mis empleadas pronto se casara y hay rumores que está embarazada, podría alargar su post natal por un tiempo indefinido"

Carly: "No es necesario, solo necesito un puesto temporal a mi amiga por mientras le busco un lugar mejor"

Directora: "Como desee ¿Cuándo conoceré a mi nueva suplente?"

Carly: "Toda la información esta en el sobre, y no creo que deba decirle que necesito completa discreción"

Directora: "Claro no se preocupe"

Carly: "Y por cierto ¿Cómo se llama la nueva madre?"

Fin del Flash Back.

Entre a la oficina bajo la mirada benevolente de la directora, era sorprendente como lograba de cambiar de humor radicalmente. Se sentó lentamente con una expresión de dolor en el rostro, los kilos demás y los años ya comenzaban a pasar la cuenta, me sonrió ampliamente mientras sacaba una pequeña lista desde el cajón del escritorio, la observo detenidamente por un momento.

Directora: "El salón de los Angelitos su nueva clase" (entregando la lista de clases)

Carly: "¿Angelitos?"

Directora: "Si, lo dividimos por edades, los querubines son los pequeños de 3 a 12 meses, los arcángeles d años que es cuando es su "graduación" y su clase los angelitos d años"

Carly: "Entonces niños de no más de 3 años"

Directora: "Es perfecto para ti, ya que estas recién egresada, los niños con ese rango de edad son más controlables, música de pollitos y dibujos de colores"

Carly: "¿Cómo se llama la profesora que reemplazaré?"

Directora: "Jazmín… Jazmín Whiter"

Carly: "¿Dónde vive?"

Directora: "¿Por qué tanto interés?"

Carly: (Timidez fingida) "Esto, solo quería saber para preguntarle sobre su clase, sobre los niños"

Directora: "Pero ¿para qué? Solo es cuidar un par de niño y limpiar su desastre"

Carly: "Para nosotras es algo más que eso"

Directora: "Bueno si quieres perder tu tiempo (Escribiendo la dirección) Esta es su dirección, le faltan pocas semanas para que termine su embarazo, eso quiere decir que esta siempre en casa, pero de igual manera llámala ante de visitarla (Señalando el papel) aquí deje su número, trata de ser prudente"

Carly: "Claro, muchas gracias"

Sali de la oficina con la cabeza agachada arrastrando los pies torpemente, la secretaria me miro tímidamente y en su mente sonó un pensamiento de compasión, según ella yo era muy joven para semejante tarea. Cuando por fin estaba en el pasillo, recorrí un largo camino hasta una sala de color pastel con un cartel en la puerta con el nombre "Angelitos", al entrar un olor dulce quemo mi garganta mesclado con otros olores repulsivos que hicieron arrugar mi rostro instantáneamente.

Aquí estábamos, comenzando la fase de recolección de información un paso más cerca de crear vida…

Mi primera jornada como profesora fue realmente pesada, tenia que soportar la tentación de la sangre, hacer contacto físico con niños y adultos, y fingir ser una persona normal. Gracias mi naturaleza de vampiro tenia una ventaja a mi favor para acercarme a los niños y que estos se sintieran en completa confianza, con mi nueva dulce personalidad ellos llegaban a mi como moscas a la miel.

Sali mentalmente cansada del jardín, recorrí unos pocos datos y muestras biológicas, las metí en mi bolsillo, mi piel es tan fría que hacia las veces de cámara de frio, ordene mi cabello y cambie otro par de lentes de contactos, espere el transporte publico _sigamos con el plan de ser lo mas humana posible._ Me senté al final al lado del pasillo con el puesto de mi lado vacío, _ya he tenido bastante de contacto humano._ Podía ver las hojas caer lentamente, el otoño ya ha comenzado, era un paisaje hermoso, todo de colores marrones, grises acompañados de pequeños destellos amarillos y anaranjados _otoño mi estación favorita_. No baje en la parada cerca de mi "casa" continúe en el transporte por un tiempo mas hasta llegar a un suburbio, era una zona completamente diferente a la que he llegado, tenia un ambiente familiar y aparentemente seguro, había algunas familias jugando en la plaza.


End file.
